Back to Spells, Enchantments, Potions and Friends
by Come On Over Valerie
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the cousin of Harry Potter. Blaine's mother took him and fled the wrath of Voldemort. Being raised a muggle, one day, Blaine recieves an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The truths are slowly unwraveled. Klaine. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism is loved. __It's just a little Harry Potter/Glee crossover plot bunny I had in my head for the longest time, so I just had to write it down. _

_The timeline is a little bit skewed, because I'm trying to fit in as much as I can in here. __So, Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of 6__th__ year, not 7__th__. But everything that happened from his 1__st__ to 7__th__ year all happened, so the deaths, the victories, everything still happened. I just squished everything into 6__years as opposed to 7. __I hope it's not too hard to understand. _

_And sorry in advance for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes I make. This is not Beta'd and if I get the chance to, I may edit it in the future._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Dalton Academy for Boys was an ordinary school for ordinary children. Blaine Anderson, a student of Dalton, always thought he was one of those ordinary children. After all, levitating items, and making items appear and disappear with his mind was perfectly normal… right? His mother once scolded him and told him that 'muggles', whatever those were, must never know that he could do these things with his mind. Blaine was a student at Dalton Academy for Boys, an ordinary school for ordinary children, but he began to think that was not so ordinary.

* * *

><p>"Man, those exams were freaking hard!" Sean Thomas, a friend of Blaine's exclaimed as the two walked towards their dorms.<p>

"I know. Mr. Sanders' tests are impossible. I just hope I pass." Blaine sighs, reaching his door, he waves to Sean as he enters his room, getting ready to pack up and leave Dalton for the summer.

Upon arriving in his room, Blaine looks up and jumps as he notices he wasn't the only one in his room. At the windowsill perched a tawny owl with a roll of parchment. Quirking his eyebrow, Blaine walks over to the owl.

"How did you get in here?" Blaine mumbles, seeing the owl stick out its leg where the parchment was attached, motioning for Blaine to take it off. Blaine took the parchment from the owl and as soon as he got the parchment off, the owl took off before Blaine could say or do anything.

Blinking at where the owl used to be, Blaine shakes his head, looking at the letter and unravelling it, as he read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Or is it Mr. Anderson? –_

Blaine snorted at how unprofessional the letter was, especially since it seemed to be stamped with a school crest, but continued reading. He raised a brow at being referred to Potter, but assumed it was him once Anderson was addressed.

_Never mind that. Blaine, it is time that you hear about the truth behind your past, and your father. Your mother did a fine job in concealing you from Voldemort, but it is finally the right time to tell you the truth, especially now that Voldemort is defeated. Now you must be wondering why I would call you Mr. Potter. Blaine, your father's name was Jonathan Potter. Jonathan Potter was the son of Jim Potter and only brother to James Potter. He was a strong, compassionate wizard. Blaine, you are a wizard and the son to this very Jonathon Potter. You've probably noticed that you are a little different from everyone else; you can levitate things, you can make things disappear and reappear. You might think it's odd, but it is not at all. You are a wizard, Blaine. You can do magic. And with the proper education at Hogwarts, you will be able to completely harness and use the gift of magic. Your credits done at Dalton Academy for Boys can be directly transferred to Hogwarts, but practical lessons are required. Hogwarts will provide you with a schedule unique to the practical lessons and your courses, which you have the privilege of choosing after the first month of school. Also, you have a cousin, Harry Potter, who would be more than happy to guide you along the Hogwarts Curriculum. Just don't go to him for any Divination or Potions help; I'm sure Hermione Granger would gladly help you in those subjects-_

Blaine chuckled at the writer's sense of humour, wondering if he would even meet this Hermione Granger.

_Also, your written OWLs can be transferred to Hogwarts, but you will be required to do your practical OWLs at the end of the year. Your continuation of courses depends on your OWLs, so best of luck to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Please repeat this to your mother, Lilac Anderson; Voldemort is dead. He will never come back again. You are both finally safe from him. And I am truly sorry for your lost._

Blaine then looked at the few pieces of parchment attached to the first letter, and noticed that it contained an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, a list of books and other materials required for his courses, and his schedule. Blaine read through the first letter again, from this Albus Dumbledore person, and, despite the writer's humour, Blaine was not happy. Could he trust the letter? Maybe it was a joke. After all, wizards didn't exist. But the letter obviously stated that the writer knows about how he levitates things, and his mother's name. And, who would train an _owl,_ of all things,to bring the letter to him, when they could have easily placed it in his room, as it was situated on the first floor, especially for a prank?

Shaking his head, he placed the parchment on his desk as he packed up the rest of his things. He'd ask his mother about it later.

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Blaine called once he walked downstairs from his room, where he had finished unpacking.<p>

"Yes, dear? I'm in the living room," a sweet voice called from across the hall. Blaine gulped, gripping the letter as he walked to where his mother was.

Walking into the living room, he stood in front of his mother, as the woman looked up from her novel, a warm smile on her face. Lilac Anderson was a beautiful woman in her mid 40's, but looked no older than early 30's. She had warm hazelnut eyes, dark hair that flowed past her shoulders, a tanned complexion and the features of a beautiful, exotic Filipino woman. Blaine was told by her mother that he looked exactly like his father, except for his eyes. Those warm pools of creamy hazelnut were unmistakably from his mother.

"Mum?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes, dear?"

"… Who's Jonathan Potter?"

The smile immediately changed to a frown. His mother drew in a deep breath, as if contemplating what to say to him, as she slowly said, "Where did you hear that from, dear?"

Blaine slowly raised his hand where the parchment was crumpled up in his hands, as he unknowingly balled his hands into fists, anticipating his mother's reply. He offered the parchment to his mother who slowly took it and read it. Drawing in more deep breaths, his mother set the parchment down and motioned for Blaine to sit down next to her on the couch, indicating the conversation could be lengthy.

His mother looked deep into Blaine's eyes, turning her body to face him as she placed her hands over his, "Jonathan Potter is your father, Blaine. And you are indeed a wizard."

Blaine wanted to jerk his hands out from his mother's, wanted to ask a million questions at once, wanted to storm into his room and lock himself there so he could hear no more of what his mother was going to say. He was torn. He wanted to know about his father, about magic, but he was scared. He felt betrayed by his own mother, for lying to him. He was angry, but also curious. His curiosity got the better of him, as he kept his hands still, underneath his mother's as she continued.

"Wizards. They are classified by blood. Purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborn. Your father, Blaine, was a Pureblood." She started, "The Potters, they're a proud family; a long lineage of powerful Pureblood men and women. I am, as you might have suspected, just a muggle; a non-magic human being. I can't levitate things, I can't make things disappear; a wand is just a wooden stick when placed in my hands."

"Where's he now then? Is he dead? Can he, being a Pureblood, even marry you, mother? Did he force this on you?" Blaine's eyes were wide as his mouth shot question after question.

"Sh, sh." Lilac placed a finger over Blaine's lips as the teen stopped, looking into his mother's eyes as the same warm hazelnut eyes looked back with a sheen of unshed tears, "Jonathan Potter met me when he was doing an intern at a muggle hospital; I was a nurse there. We quickly fell in love, and before I knew it, I was introduced to the world of magic, and Jonathan's parents. The Potters are very… _keen_ on continuing their long line of Purebloods, so of course they opposed of me, being a muggle and all. But Jonathan thought that his parents wouldn't mind. He was the second born child. In most Pureblood families, only the eldest child has the responsibility of continuing the lineage. But then we heard that James, Jonathan's elder brother, had married a muggleborn. And Jonathan was therefore expected to continue the lineage. Jonathan opposed, and his parents erased him from the Potter family tree…"

Blaine could see his mother was having trouble keeping her tears in, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief; keeping a handkerchief in their pockets was something the Dalton boys always did. Lilac accepted it gratefully with a small smile, as she dabbed lightly at her eyes and continued, "So, we eloped. We lived in muggle London, and we were happy there. But there was a crazy maniac on the loose in the wizarding world, Voldemort. Voldemort was hunting down the Potters. We hid as best as we could, but eventually…" Lilac sobbed quietly. Blaine hugged his mother. He understood. This Voldemort person had killed his father. Blaine rubbed small circles on his mother's back, calming her down, as she cried in the handkerchief. "Since we eloped, my name was never put down on the Potter tree as the legitimate wife of Jonathan, so Voldemort didn't even look for me. I… I was a few months pregnant with you, Blaine. I couldn't afford to go look for Jon when he went missing and was supposedly reported dead. I took the earliest flight to Ohio, where your grandparents lived, and I fled…"

Blaine hugged his mother tightly and kissed her forehead, hoping his mother would calm down. Not ever in his 16 years had he ever seen his mother cry, it was frightening to see his pillar, his support, break down like that in front of him.

"Harry Potter…" Lilac spoke after calming down, "I remember him. He's James and Lily Potter's son. The last time I saw him, he was only 2 months old." She smiled softly, "I'm glad he made it out alive…"

Blaine looked at his mother, "… Do you think I should go to Hogwarts…?" he whispered softly.

There was a moment of silence where Lilac was considering the options, and slowly spoke, "… I think… that it'd be best if you went to Hogwarts. There's nothing I can help you with when it comes to wizardry. It's about time you went somewhere that could educate you on magic, and help you control your spontaneous wandless magic. God knows you need it, with you making the furniture levitate, and making the pillows spontaneously combust."

Blaine grinned at the memory, but then looked at his mother worriedly, "What about you, mother? Will you be staying here?"

Lilac thought for a moment before smiling, eyes clear of tears, "How about we take a visit to see your cousin, Blaine?"

Blaine blinked, not minding that his mother avoided his question, as he smiled, "That'd be great."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was enjoying himself immensely. After the war which had stretched through 6th year, Harry was extremely happy to finally have the time to relax, with Voldemort defeated. The teen grinned as he watched George jump on Ron's back and exclaiming that Ron would be his pet dragon, except less ferocious. Like a baby dragon, but more of a kitten. With Voldemort gone, Harry no longer needed to stay with the Dursleys, and therefore spent the summer over at The Burrow with Ron and the Weasleys. Harry was enjoying his time at The Burrow, feeling as though a large burden had been lifted off his shoulders, as the responsibility of killing Voldemort was finally lifted off from him.<p>

There was a snap nearby, signalling that someone had apparated in the vicinity of the Weasleys' household. Molly Weasley looked out from the kitchen, as the figure of Minerva McGonagall strode over towards the Burrow.

"Headmistress McGonagall!" Molly hurried outside to welcome their guest.

"Sorry for the sudden visit, Mrs. Weasley," Minerva smiled at Molly as the two hugged and Molly ushered the headmistress of Hogwarts into The Burrow. George, Ron and Harry, being the only ones in the house at the moment, nodded their greetings towards their headmistress.

"So, what brings you to our household, Headmistress?" Molly smiled, offering her guest a cup of tea, as Minerva sat at the small kitchen table.

"I have some news to give to Mr. Potter, actually." Minerva spoke, thanking Molly for the cup of tea. Molly understood, and ushered her boys upstairs with her, leaving Harry alone with the headmistress.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry greeted, sitting down across from her, looking a bit worried. Would this be about his studies last year, which he missed a significant amount of due to hunting down Horcruxes?

Minerva smiled, "It's alright, my boy. I just came here to tell you of your… extended family." Harry raised a brow, intrigued, as Minerva continued, "Your cousin, Blaine, is going to be transferring to Hogwarts this coming year, and I was wondering if you could guide him along the curriculum."

Harry looked shocked, but overjoyed at the thought that he had another living relative aside from the horrid Dursleys. "I… I have a cousin? And he's coming to Hogwarts?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "Now, due to his circumstances, he has no clue how to use a wand, and has no knowledge of magic. So I was wondering if you could tutor him in, at least, Defence Against the Dark Arts. And if you could be so kind and to ask Granger if she could tutor him in Potions, I think it would benefit him greatly. He needs to take his practical OWLs at the end of the year, so please help him prepare for them. I know it will be hard for him, especially since it was hard ever for normal students who had 5 years of studying magic to pass OWLs with at least an Acceptable, but if you could help him along…" Minerva looked hopeful at the student.

Harry grinned, "I would be more than happy to. I'm just happy that there is someone related to me still alive! When do I meet Blaine? Where does he live? Maybe I could pay him a visit instead…"

Minerva chuckled, "Actually, I already spoke to his mother, and I told them you'd meet them at the London airport to pick them up tomorrow at 4."

Harry looked a bit shocked, but then looked at his Transfiguration Professor sceptically, "Professor Dumbledore sure rubbed off on you," he spoke fondly of the former Headmaster.

Minerva smiled softly, "He sure has a little bit."

Harry laughed, "Alright, so I'm to pick up Blaine and his mother at the London airport tomorrow?"

Minerva nodded, "I'll speak to Mr. Weasley and see if he'd be willing to drive you over to pick them up. It might take a bit of convincing, seeing as he swore to keep you away from all muggle vehicles after the incident in second year."

"As long as it's not a flying car, I'm sure it'll be fine." Harry grinned.

Minerva smiled, standing up and clapped the boy on the shoulder, "Thank you so much," she says earnestly, "for everything."

Harry smiled, getting up to walk the headmistress to the door.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, dear." Minerva smiled, shaking Harry's hand before walking out of The Burrow and apparated away.

There was a stumble heard from the stairs as an extendable ear was seen at the bottom of the stairs. Raising a brow, Harry looked up to see Ron and George grinning at him.

"Is it true? You have a cousin?" Ron asked, grinning madly.

Harry smiled widely, "Yeah, I can't wait to meet him."

Ron nodded in agreement, "It'll be bloody brilliant. I'm so happy for you, Harry. And if he's anything like you, we'll have another best mate soon! And wait till Hermione hears about this! She'll be so bloody happy that she can tutor someone in Potions."

Harry laughed and nodded, nervously anticipating tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After booking the tickets, talking to Minerva McGonagall, who was apparently the Headmistress of Hogwarts, about Harry picking them up, and a long 8 hour flight, Blaine was nervously walking out of the airport, pushing along the trolley of bags with his mother beside him. The headmistress told Blaine that Harry would be waiting at the airport in Arrivals at 4. Blaine checked the time. It was 4:15. He looked around, for a sign, anything that indicated who Harry was.<p>

Then he saw him. A boy, about his age, his height, with unruly black hair and round glasses, with piercing green eyes that stared back into his own hazelnut eyes. Then he smiled, as his almost perfect mirror image smiled back, the two walking towards each other. Lilac looked at the two boys in amusement, walking towards to green eyed boy as well.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine spoke first as the two boys finally were close enough to greet each other, as he offered the other boy a handshake, "You must be Harry."

Harry grinned, accepting the handshake, "That I am, mate." He then looked at Blaine's mother and offered a handshake to her, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Lilac laughed lightly, shaking the boy's hand, "Call me Lilac, I'm Blaine's mother."

Harry smiled, "Come on, Mr. Weasley's waiting in the car. I'm currently living with them, and they offered a place for you two before Hogwarts starts. They're a real nice bunch, I'm best friends with one of them, Ron. You'll love him; he's a fun guy to be around. And there's Hermione who's coming next week. She's also one of my best mates. McGonagall said that Hermione's going to tutor you in Potions. She's great and all, but she's a bit of a nerd, so beware of redoing essays if they're not perfect. But she's fun to be around, I'm sure you'll love her too. They're easy to be around, my friends, that is." Harry ranted

Blaine grinned, "That sounds totally awesome. Lead the way."

Lilac walked behind the two as they swapped stories of their childhood, as she smiled to herself. Blaine was safe. Harry survived. They'll be good for each other.

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying to get all of the introduction parts out of the way as fast as possible, so we can get to the Klaine and Drarry of the story, so sorry if the first few chapters seem a bit rushed and choppy.<em>

_Next chapter: Blaine meets Ron and Hermione, and take his first visit to Diagon Alley!_

_Reviews are forever loved. Thanks._

_-Val._


	2. Chapter 2

_I finally got chapter 2 up! Sorry for the wait._

_So I re-evaluated my story, and I feel like the time-line's still messed up if I skew it and squish 7 year's worth of Harry's adventures into 6 years, so I'm just leaving Harry's adventures as 7 years. I'm making all the Hogwarts 7th years re-take their 7th year; Harry, Ron and Hermione, for skipping too many classes due to Horcrux hunting. And the rest of the 7th years for not completing the messed up 7th year curriculum from when Snape was Headmaster. Because Neville even didn't agree to the curriculum. I'm placing Luna back in 6th year, but Cho Chang (yes she'll make an appearance, I think, in this) in 7th year, for completing her 6th year during Deathly Hallows. Hopefully this all makes sense? I might create a chart of some sort indicating who's in which year and who's in which house, once I get it all sorted out, and if I notice everything's getting too messy._

_And gosh! I completely mixed up Fred and George in the first chapter. Fred died, George lost an ear. Gosh, Forge and Gred are still messing with my head! I've fixed that, so sorry for the confusion. Any and all characters that died during the 7 Harry Potter books have also passed away in this story. Sorry about that._

_Well, anyways, special thank yous to Maggieisaunicorn, BTRfan4ev, Mordanyes and Barrel of Monkeys for being my first ever reviewers. Lots of love to you 4!_

_Now, onwards to Chapter 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The trip back to the burrow was a rather quiet one, with Blaine and Lilac too tired to make conversation, and Harry too nervous. Harry wanted to get along with the Andersons. He didn't want to feel the same hate he felt with the Dursleys, towards Blaine and Lilac. One family of messed up relatives was enough for him. Harry looked over nervously at Blaine on his left side, whose head was lopped to the side, asleep. The boy looked so similar to himself, Harry noted; the dark untameable hair, the tanned skin tone, the structured facial bone structure. Save for his warm hazelnut eyes, which Harry's had been locked to at the airport, and his vaguely interracial features, which obviously haled from his mother's exotic features, Blaine, Harry realized, was almost a picture perfect mirror image of himself.

Slowly, Blaine awoke, yawning and stretching, and turned to Harry, who was still looking at him. Blaine smiled warmly and lazily at him, "Hey."

Harry smiled back, "'Ello. We're about halfway there."

Blaine grinned, "Awesome. I can't wait to meet this Ron fellow you keep talking about. He seems like so much fun."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, Ron is fun to be with for sure. Just don't dangle a spider in front of his face, yeah? He's got a _slight_ case of arachnophobia."

Blaine laughed a deep, hearty laugh, "Totally fine with me, man. I can't stand spiders either." There was a pause until Blaine said, "Hey, your other best friend, Hermione? Is her last name Granger?"

Harry looked at Blaine and nodded, "Yeah, Hermione Granger, she is. Did McGonagall talk to you about getting Potions help from her?"

Blaine tiled his head, "Headmistress McGonagall? Oh, no. Hermione Granger's name was in the letter I got from this Rumbleroar something-or-other fellow."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Do you mean Albus Dumbledore-?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" Blaine cut in, grinning. He looked over at Harry, and caught the other teen's slight frown, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing… it's just that… Professor Dumbledore passed away a year ago." Blaine raised his brow and was about to suggest that maybe his ghost wrote it (because, hey, if he was a wizard, then the dead could be ghosts and write letters, right?) when Harry asked, "When did you get the letter?"

"Um, at the end of last month…" Blaine replied.

"That's so strange…" Harry frowned deeply.

"You don't think he planned for all this to happen, do you?" Blaine asked as his eyes widened in amazement.

Harry smiled fondly at the thought of his former Headmaster and nodded slowly, "Knowing him, he probably did… that old coot." He said with a small smile on his lips.

Blaine laughed, "Aw, now, be nice to the dead, Harry! Or else they'll come and haunt you. And… and put dead spiders in your soup!" He patted Harry's shoulder with a grin. Harry just smiled sadly back. Blaine caught the sadness in his eyes at the mention of Dumbledore, smiling as he pulled out the letter from his pocket. He had read it several times on the airplane, trying to take in everything it said. Blaine still could hardly believe it; that he was a wizard, that he could do magic, that he'd be going to a boarding school in England for magic. "Do you want to read it?" Blaine offered the letter to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, looking at the piece of parchment, "It's for you. I… I can't."

Blaine offered a comforting smile, nudging the parchment over, "Its fine. You're family. I'm sure Dumbledore would understand."

Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he heard the word 'family'. It wasn't the same as when Ron and Hermione used the term. He was finally hearing it from a blood relative, in such a loving tone. He thought he'd never hear a phrase like that.

Blaine's eyes widened, seeing Harry's eyes tear up, "I-I'm sorry! You… you don't have to read it if you don't…"

Harry shook his head, smiling as he took the parchment, "Thanks." He smiled.

Blaine grinned, taking out his handkerchief from his pocket. He _swore_ he'd thank Dalton one day for giving him the habit of keeping a handkerchief in his pocket. The school had beaten the habit into their students, and it was hard to forget, Blaine had realized. He offered the clean handkerchief to Harry.

Harry grinned, accepting it, "You are just prepared for everything, aren't you, mate?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course, if you ever need a teapot or scones, I got some of those in my pocket too, mate." He said in a quite impressive British accent.

Harry laughed, shaking his head as he turned to read the letter.

Blaine was just about to nod back asleep when Harry finished reading, eyes wide with all of the information, "I… just… wow," Was all Harry could muster.

Blaine looked at Harry with half-lidded eyes, grinning lazily, "Yeah. When I first read it, I had no clue what was going on. All of this wizard jargon, you'll teach them to me, yeah?"

Harry smiled, handing the letter back to Blaine, "Of course."

Blaine just smiled, clutching the letter in his hands as he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here," Mr. Weasley announced, parking the car in the driveway of The Burrow as Blaine, Lilac and Harry stepped out.<p>

"Wow…" Blaine blinked owlishly, taking in the massive house of The Burrow, grinning, "This is amazing! You have an awesome house, Mr. Weasley!"

Mr. Weasley smiled proudly, going towards the trunk to pull out the luggage with a flick of his wand, levitating them, "Thanks, son."

"Mum! They're here!" A female's voice was heard at the door, as a girl with red hair ran towards them. Suddenly, she tripped over a pebble on the ground and stumbled.

Blaine, being the first to react, stopped her from her fall, and helped her up. Grinning, he looked at her, "Hey, I'm Blaine."

Ginny looked into the boy's warm, creamy hazelnut eyes, blushing as the boy helped her up, "Um… thanks… I'm, uh… I'm Ginny." She stumbled over her words, as she finally finished introducing herself to the good looking teenager.

"Merlin, sister! Will you _stop_ flirting with every male Potter you meet for the first time?" There was a yell behind them as Ginny and Blaine looked at a red haired male jog over with a grin on his face. Ginny just glared hard at him, blushing red to her ears as she hit him hard on the arm. "Hey, I'm Ron, nice to meet you, mate." Ron grinned, wincing slightly at the punch on his arm, but raised a hand and shook hands with Blaine.

"I'm Blaine." The dark haired boy grinned, shaking hands.

"Alright boys… and girl," Mr. Weasley smiled as Ginny huffed, "enough chit chat. We can continue the introductions inside, shall we?"

Molly Weasley was at the door, ready to usher everyone into the welcoming home, as she offered everyone a refreshing glass of lemonade, "Welcome to our home," she smiled warmly, "I'm Molly Weasley."

Lilac smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Molly. My name is Lilac Anderson, and my son is Blaine Anderson. Thank you so much for letting us stay for a few weeks."

Molly smiled, "Oh posh! You can stay as long as you like. Harry's relatives are always welcome here."

Blaine smiled, looking around at all the nifty items in the house, and then over at the red heads, "Jesus… how many of you are there?"

Ron laughed, slinging an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "You haven't even met all of us yet. Bill, Charlie and Percy all moved out a long time ago, and they've been pretty bloody busy. We haven't planned when all of them will come back for a reunion yet. Now, I'll show you to your room. You'll be staying with me and Harry."

"Lead the way, good sir." Blaine grinned as he was ushered upstairs.

"You have a beautiful home," Lilac smiled, "It's enchanting."

"Actually, it's been charmed," Harry piped up, deciding to stay downstairs to talk to Ms. Anderson. Lilac laughed, as Molly smiled and replied a thank you before retreating to the kitchen, announcing that she had dinner to finish, and told Harry to keep their guest entertained.

Harry sat on the couch as Lilac went to sit beside him.

"Ms. Anderson?"

"Yes, dear?" Lilac smiled.

"… Can I call you Aunt Lilac?" Harry's voice was hopeful, with a tinge of sadness.

Lilac, noticing this, pulled Harry into a warm hug, whispering, "Oh, of course you can, dear. I'd love that more than anything."

Harry sniffled, "Thanks." Tears welled up in his eyes. He was so happy. He had blood relatives that loved him. Ones that accepted him, for who he was; ones that were kind and welcoming. Harry noticed that, due to the war with Voldemort, his want for a family was pushed to the back of his mind. But now that it was all over, Harry realized just how much he wanted this. _Just like the Mirror of Erised showed me. I wanted a family the most. _Harry smiled at the faint memory.

Lilac rubbed comforting circles on Harry's back, "Better?"

Harry smiled warmly at her, as he pulled back softly, "Yeah, thanks… Aunt Lilac."

Lilac laughed softly, "I like the sound of that."

Harry nodded, smiling back, "Me too."

Lilac smiled, pulling Harry into another long hug, "It's so good to see you again. I'm glad you made it out alive."

Harry stilled, "You've met me before?"

Lilac pulled back and smiled, "Yeah, when you were just a wee baby; 2 months old."

Harry smiled sadly, "And… and mom and dad? What were they like? And-and your husband, my uncle…"

Lilac smiled, as she spoke fondly, recalling great memories of the Potter family.

* * *

><p>Within a week, Harry had successfully taught Blaine wizarding jargon, and the rules on how to play Quidditch (which Blaine had thought was an anti-itch cream at first). And Ron had taught him wizarding chess, which, Blaine realized, he was really good at. He had even managed to beat Ron once. Ron claimed it was beginner's luck and refused to accept the fact that Blaine was just good at the game. Blaine introduced Harry and Ron to muggle music ("Top 40's." "What's that? Are there a Middle 40's and Bottom 40's too? And what about the 30's and 50's?"), and by the end of the week, Harry and Ron were singing along to multiple songs by Katy Perry, and Pink, with Blaine accompanying them with his acoustic guitar. As the end of the week drew nearer, Harry and Blaine had noticed Ron get more and more nervous and edgy.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Blaine whispered to Harry as they watched Ron pace frantically in their room, not even noticing the other two.

Harry eyed Ron, trying to hold in a grin as he whispered back, "He's just nervous; his girlfriend is coming this afternoon."

"… Hermione Granger?" Blaine somehow managed to piece 2 and 2 together as Harry grinned widely, no longer able to contain it, as he nodded. Blaine laughed, "I can't believe he's so nervous over seeing a girl."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, he's so stupid sometimes. He thinks Hermione's already left him because his hair's too red. If anything, she'd leave him because he's too thick headed." Harry eyed his best friend, and huffed in slight annoyance, not able to stand the pacing any longer; he spoke, "Ron." Harry looked annoyed at his friend, as the red head stopped pacing, looking at him, "Why don't you go downstairs and sit on the couch and think of all the possible ways to greet Hermione, yeah?"

Ron just blinked, muttering something along the lines of how he didn't think about that and that he needed to be prepared. Ron nodded mutely and trudged downstairs, closing the door behind him.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the exchange between his cousin and the red head, "So, what about you?"

Harry's smile faltered, "What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? I heard Ginny has been trying to get with you ever since, like… forever."

Harry laughed, "Ginny's just an old fling, and besides, it seem like she's long forgotten me, seeing as how she flirts with you so much, mate. But no, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm, uh… not looking for a girlfriend." Harry finished hastily, as he asked, "What about you? No lucky girl waiting for you back in Ohio?"

Blaine chuckled, "Oh no, dear gods no." There was a pause, as if Blaine was considering something, as he finally spoke up, "I'll be completely honest with you, Harry. Cause in this past week, we've become really close and I feel like we're brothers - not just cousins, you know?"

Harry nodded slowly, eyeing Blaine as if to tell him to continue.

"I'm gay." Blaine said softly, as Harry just looked at him. Blaine smiled lopsidedly, "I hope this doesn't change anything between us…"

Harry's eyes widened, "What? No, no, of course not! As a matter of fact…" Harry fidgeted, as Blaine edged him to continue, "I'm… uh… well…" Harry took a deep breath, looking at Blaine, "There's this bloke I kind of fancy at Hogwarts."

Blaine all but squealed, because students – ex or current- of Dalton do _not_ squeal. "This is totally awesome!" Blaine grinned, "I've always wanted to play matchmaker! This will be great."

Harry fidgeted, "But um… he's not exactly someone others would approve of…"

Blaine stopped, eyeing his cousin, grin growing wider, "Oh, I see. You're into the bad boys! The ones that like danger and bondage and-"

Harry's eyes widened and blushed vividly as he shook his head furiously, "No, no, no. Merlin, no! It's just that… he used to be a Death Eater."

"… Oh…" Blaine stopped in his tracks, looking almost disappointed at the fact that he wouldn't be able to match Harry with a bondage fetishist. But then he grinned, "Is it Draco Malfoy?"

"…How…? How did you know?" Harry was shocked. Was he really that easy to read?

"I knew it! I had a suspicion that you did, when you were telling me about the war, the other day. The way you said his name, and the way you looked whenever you mentioned him. It was like, every time you said Draco Malfoy, you'd sigh it out, like one of those lovestruck teenage girls, " Blaine grinned, proud of himself for guessing right. He noticed Harry's nervous look, and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Don't worry. Only someone with extremely sensitive and awesome gaydar, like mine, would be able to figure it out."

"… Gay… dar…?" Harry cocked a brow at the foreign word.

Blaine laughed, "You know, radar. But for, like, gays. So gaydar," Blaine tried to explain, but the confused look on Harry's face told him that he failed, "Nevermind. Anyways, what's he really like? In your opinion, I mean? No judging based on what your friends say or anything. I just want an honest opinion from you on what he's like."

Harry smiled fondly, "We're sort of rivals in school. And he did the meanest things to me back in my first few years at Hogwarts. But… he has a good heart. I can see that. His father, he forced the mark on Draco. And he was given the job of killing Dumbledore." Blaine raised his eyebrows at this news, he had not heard of this little detail when Harry was recalling the war, the other day. "But he didn't do it. He couldn't. And-and he saved me when he told Voldemort that I wasn't Harry Potter when I was in disguise. He knew it was me. But he didn't tell. And…"

Blaine chuckled, "You're really smitten for him, aren't you?"

Harry sighed in defeat, and nodded.

Blaine grinned widely, placing an arm around his cousin, "This will be totally awesome. Don't worry, Harry, my brother-from-another-mother, I, Blaine Anderson-Potter, will see to it that you get your Draco Malfoy."

Harry laughed, "I doubt that'd actually happen, but thanks for the support."

Blaine acted wounded and placed a hand on his chest, speaking in his fake British accent, "Are you doubting my matchmaking skills, Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed, "No, just questioning your sanity."

Blaine scowled playfully, "Calling the kettle black, my dear cousin."

There was a commotion downstairs as the words "Hermione!" and "Welcome!" could be heard, "Well, Hermione's here. I guess we should go down and properly introduce you to each other," Harry smiled, as the two cousins got up and went downstairs, just in time to see Ron and Hermione hug and share a brief kiss.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry smiled, as the girl unlatched herself from her boyfriend and went to hug Harry.

"Harry! I missed you!"

Harry smiled, "I've missed you too, Hermione." He pulled back as he introduced, "Hermione, this is Blaine, my cousin. Blaine, Hermione."

Hermione hugged Blaine and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine returned the hug, "Same here. So, I heard you've got mad skills in potions."

Hermione laughed at the American slang, "I'm brilliant in all subjects."

"Great to know you're so modest about it," Harry grinned.

Hermione punched Harry playfully on the shoulder and smiled, "Notice anything different?"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, "… Is this a trick question? You know how bad I am at tests, 'Mione!" Ron groaned, not sure if he should tell Hermione if she looked slimmer, or more beautiful, or something cheesy along those lines.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No. Look closer."

Harry looked at Hermione, then, noticed something shiny on her cardigan. Looking closer Harry gasped and grinned, "Congrats, Hermione!"

Ron panicked, as Harry found it first, "What? What? I should have the right to know!" Hermione huffed in annoyance as she pointed to the shiny badge that said 'Head Girl'. Ron's eyes widened, "Oh! Wow, 'Mione. I'm so proud of you, grats!"

Hermione just laughed, shaking her head.

"Dears?" Molly called from the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready soon."

As if on cue, Ron's stomach grumbled, "Great, mum. I'm starving." Everyone laughed as Hermione shook her head with a smile, sliding her hand in Ron's.

* * *

><p>"… What. The. Fuck…"<p>

"Blaine…"

"Excuse my French."

Blaine walked into Diagon Alley, looking around at the crowded street filled with witches and wizards, goblins and ghosts. His eyes couldn't move around fast enough to catch everything going on in the street. Harry just chuckled, grabbing Blaine's forearm and pulled him forward, "Come on."

"This is amazing," Blaine looked around in awe, "I mean… wow. Can I just live here? Pitch me a tent right in the middle of the street. I'll just live here from now on." Blaine looked serious, as he was just about to sit on the ground, but Harry tugged on his arm, forcing Blaine to walk forwards with him.

Harry laughed, "You'll tire of it soon enough. Now come on, we have to go to Gringotts. I'm sure your father left some stuff for you in his personal vault, no?" Harry turned to Lilac.

Lilac nodded, "Jon never got any of the Potter fortune, as he was literally kicked out of the family, but he worked hard and managed to gather a small fortune, which he left in our vault."

Harry smiled, "Brilliant. And, Aunt Lilac?"

"Yes?"

"You know, if you ever need any financial support, the Potter vault is always open to you and Blaine. Cause really, me? Needing all of that?" Harry said.

Lilac laughed, "Thanks, Harry, I really appreciate it."

Harry smiled back, but then frowned, looking at Blaine, as the other boy somehow managed to weasel his way out of Harry's grasp and now was currently bee lining towards Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry sighed, exasperated, as he walked over and literally dragged Blaine away from the shop and towards Gringotts.

Blaine's lower lip quivered in a pout, "But I wanna go see George's joke shop! He promised to give me a 50% discount!"

"We'll go there after we go to Gringotts, alright? You need to get money in order to actually buy anything, remember?" Harry pointed out as Lilac giggled silently beside the two boys.

Blaine stopped resisting, "Oh yeah… well then, lead the way, good man."

Harry shook his head, looking over at the other boy's mother, "I don't know how you deal with this, Aunt Lilac."

Once the Potters left Gringotts, after withdrawing a decent amount of money from Jon's-now Blaine's- vault, Blaine was forced towards Ollivander's. Blaine pouted; disappointed that he wouldn't see the Weasleys' joke shop until after.

"So, why are we going to an olive shop again?" Blaine questioned, still looking back at the joke shop.

"It's _Ollivander's_, Blaine. And it's the wand shop; we're going to get you your wand." Harry replied, tugging on Blaine's arm, forcing the younger teen to follow.

Blaine perked up, "Wand? I finally get a wand?" He grinned, adding a little bounce to his step, "Oh my god, I'm getting a wand! This is totally awesome!"

Harry laughed, "Calm down, mate. Seriously, did Mrs. Weasley slip some extra sugar in your breakfast this morning?"

Blaine just glared playfully at Harry as they entered Ollivander's. There was an aged man sitting behind a counter, watching them as they entered. "Hey, Mr. Ollivander," Harry greeted as they walked towards the counter.

"Harry, my boy! It's wonderful to see you again," Ollivander smiled, getting up from the stool he had been sitting on, "What can I help you with today?"

Harry smiled, "Actually, my cousin, Blaine, it's his first time getting a wand."

Ollivander looked over at the shorter male and smiled, "Ah, yes. Blaine. You are Jonathan's son. I remember the day young Jonathan came in to get his wand; dragon heartstring, holly, 13 inches, relatively flexible. Now, give me your wand hand, dear."

"Uhh…"

"Your writing hand, Blaine," Harry said.

"Oh." Blaine raised his right arm, as Ollivander started measuring his arm, explaining how every wand is unique and no two were the exact same and that the wand chose the user, not the other way around. Blaine grinned, "Oh, cool." The measuring tape was levitating by itself as Ollivander fetched a wand.

"Try this one, dear." Ollivander handed the wand over to Blaine, "Dragon heartstring, yew, nine and a half inches. Just give it a light flick."

Blaine did just that, as a shelf nearby collapsed, causing Blaine to jump, "What the hell?" He murmured, and didn't get time to react as Ollivander snatched the wand from Blaine and placed another one in his hands.

"Unicorn hair, holly, thirteen inches."

Blaine flicked it again, as a teapot in the backroom exploded this time. Wincing at the damage he did, Ollivander took the wand away, forcing another one in his hands. After a decent sized pile of wands was on the floor, Ollivander stopped for a moment to say, "Hmm… you are going to be as difficult as Harry was, I believe."

Blaine looked at Harry, questioning, as Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "Ollivander literally had to go through most of his stock before he found the right one for me. And low and behold, it just had to be the brother wand of Voldemort's."

Blaine laughed, patting Harry's shoulder with his left hand as his right hand gave a swish of yet another wand Ollivander placed in his hands. This time the already broken flowerpot, shattered into smaller pieces.

"Hmm… wait, what about- Oh yes, this one should do, this one," Ollivander muttered to himself, as he placed yet another wand in Blaine's hand. "Phoenix feather, rosewood, 11 inches, Blaine looked at the wand; it was warm and welcoming, and fit right into his grasp. He gave it a light flick, as beautiful red and dark blue sparks flew from the wand, glimmering and drifting slowly to the floor. Harry and Lilac clapped softly at the beautiful sparks coming from the wand as Ollivander smiled, having finally found the right wand. Blaine grinned, looking at the wand in his hands. Even without Ollivander telling him, he knew it. This one was the one. Turning the wand multiple times in his hands, Blaine smiled widely, already familiarizing himself with the weight of the wand.

Ollivander smiled; a twinkle in his eyes, "Harry Potter. Your cousin is really as curious as you are. This wand, here," he motioned to the wand in Blaine's hand as Blaine looked up at Ollivander, "Fawkes' brother donated the feather for this wand. It's like as if the two brothers call for each other."

Blaine looked at Harry, as if asking for an explanation. Harry smiled, "Fawkes was the phoenix that donated the feather for my wand. Our wands are cousins."

Blaine shook his head, "This is so confusing. I always thought phoenixes could reproduce and create other phoenixes, but I guess they make baby wands instead."

Harry just laughed, shaking his head at his cousin's insanity.

* * *

><p>After getting his robes fitted, Blaine sighed deeply as Harry dragged him to get his books. Lilac left halfway during robe fitting to have a little 'women's day out' with Molly, as well as start searching around muggle London for an apartment to rent. After pulling some strings, Lilac had managed to get her old job back as a nurse in the local hospital. Harry was quite intent on Blaine getting all of his books before they go see the Weasleys' shop, where Harry agreed to meet up with Ron, who got off work from the shop at 5. "The faster we get this done, the faster we go to the joke shop," Harry reasoned.<p>

Blaine gave up, following Harry, dejectedly, "Fine. I like books anyway. Maybe I could take up some extra readings in Hogwarts."

Harry raised his brow at Blaine. First he was acting like a 2 year old, and now he was going all Hermione on Harry? What was wrong with this boy?

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Just because I wanna go to the joke shop, doesn't mean I don't like books, Harry!" He said, smiling, as they walked into the store. Blaine eventually found all of the required readings for his classes, and was leisurely strolling through the aisles of books, skimming the spine of each one for an interesting title; _Wizarding Through the Ages, Hippogriff Breeding and Care, Wand Uses and Misuses_… _The Enjoyment of Wizarding Music_. Blaine grinned, finding one that was remotely interesting, as he went to grab it, as another hand did the same. Bumping hands, Blaine stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, no. It's alright. Go ahead." Blaine looked over to see a tall, male teen with light brown hair, a pale complexion and a small smile on his face. His voice sounded like delicate bells ringing. Blaine blinked, this boy was beautiful.

When he caught himself staring, he immediately went back to look at the book, as he plucked it off the shelf. "So, uh… you like music too?"

"Oh yes. I love music, and I love to sing," the boy replied, and when Blaine turned to look at him, he caught a large smile on his face.

Blaine grinned, sticking out his hand, "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

The boy took his hand and gave it a firm shook, "Kurt Hummel." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, almost reluctantly as he asked, eyeing Blaine's school textbooks, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I'm actually new. I got transferred this year. Are you a student there?"

Kurt grinned, "Yep. I'm a prefect; 6th year Slytherin."

"Congratulations on making prefect, then. I'm being put in 6th year too, but I've yet to be sorted. My cousin thinks I'm perfect for Gryffindor. Hopefully we'll be in a few classes together, yeah?" Blaine grinned.

"Cousin?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. He's in 7th year. Well, 8th year technically, because he was supposed to be in 7th year last year, but he participated in the war, so he's making it up by enrolling again to make up for his NEWTs, and such." Blaine explained, "He was just here a moment ago, I wonder where-"

"Kurt?"

The two boys turned around to face a tall blonde male. "Draco!" Kurt walked over to the blonde with a smile and hugged the other, "I missed you," he said in an almost whisper, as Draco smiled softly and hugged back. Breaking the hug, Kurt smiled, "Oh, forgot to introduce you two. Draco, this is Blaine Anderson, Blaine, this is Draco Malfoy. Blaine's new to Hogwarts, he's put in 6th year and he's yet to be sorted."

_Ah, so this is 'the' Draco Malfoy._ Blaine thought, looking Draco over, _not bad_. Blaine concluded, smiling approvingly at Draco as he stuck out his hand to shake Draco's, "Nice to meet you, Draco." Draco, seeming a little put off by the smile and welcoming aura that Blaine gave off, slowly and cautiously shook Blaine's hand. Blaine grinned, _better start setting them up sooner, than later,_ "You know, my cousin's talked about you before. From what he's told me, you were amazing in the war. And an amazing person in general." Draco was a little shocked at Blaine's words. Who would have possibly told Blaine that he was _amazing_? He was a Death Eater; people thought he killed Dumbledore, and various fellow Hogwarts students. No one would see good in Draco, let alone amazing, not even himself.

"Where is your cousin, anyways? You said he was somewhere close by?" Kurt asked, cutting in. Kurt hated suspense. He hated not knowing. He wanted to know just who Blaine's-cousin-who-was-in-the-war exactly was. Honestly, Kurt had a suspicion, but he didn't know for sure, and Kurt hated it.

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, "Yeah, he's somewhere in here. I should probably get going, and find him. It's my first time in Diagon Alley, actually, so I really can't afford to get lost." Blaine grinned, clutching the music book in his arms, "Thanks for letting me have this. Maybe we can look at the book together sometime, yeah?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Of course. Don't think I'm letting you go with that book without me even taking a look at it!"

Blaine laughed, "I'll see you guys at Hogwarts then." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned suddenly to Draco, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "By the way, Draco, congratulations on getting Head Boy. Hermione told me about it." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving a happy Kurt and a shocked and confused Draco in his wake.

* * *

><p><em>Geez, I really need to stop with the AVPM references. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do it, and here I am, injecting AVPM references everywhere. So, Blaine has somehow adopted 'awesome' and 'totally awesome' as his mottos, with him repeating it every, like, 2 phrases. I apologize. It's just so hard not to do it. I swear I'm going to add supermegafoxyawesomehot when I get the chance to, too. Unconsciously. I apologize in advance for that one, hah. Um, I probably don't have a good grasp on Blaine's character, and made him a bit too… Darren. It's just so hard to see Darren and Blaine as two separate people, so I'm sorry for that too.<em>

_Oh, and also, in reply to Mordanyes' suggestion (thanks for that, by the way, I love ConCrit), I think Harry's spent a long enough time hating, no? I think he should just be… happier from now on. New found relatives and Draco should do him good. I hope his feeling of nervousness in the beginning of this chapter was enough to let Harry's anger slide? Thanks again for the ConCrit, though. I appreciate it._

_It's The Glee Project day! I honestly can't wait. It'll be the first time I'm actually catching it on TV. I'm usually super busy on Sundays, and get home after 10 pm, so I always miss it on TV. But I got the weekend off this time, so I can finally catch it on TV, instead of finding a place online to stream it. Hah. I'm so disappointed that Marissa left, I was rooting for her so hard. She looked like the perfect candidate for Brittany's sister. Not to mention, Darren listens to her music. Oh well, I'm rooting for Samuel. And Damian. Everyone roots for Cameron, but I really don't understand why he's still on The Glee Project. I don't find him special. Oh well… enough of me talking about TGP. See you next chapter, hah._

_Next chapter: Off to Hogwarts they go. Blaine gets sorted, meets his dorm mates, and begins plotting on getting Draco and Harry together._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been kind of busy with life. Um wow, I've already hit double digits in reviews; thank you all so much!_

_Still trying to plow through all of more technical stuff in the plot, like the travel to Hogwarts and the Sorting, so bear with me. There will be Klaine and Drarry eventually, there's just a longer build-up time, is all._

_Also, regarding my beginning notes from the previous chapter, it seems like I've made a bit of a mistake; Cho Chang will most likely **not** be in this story, because I had forgotten she was 1 year older than Harry, and therefore would've graduated before the War, so, unless she decides to take a visit to Hogwarts, there probably won't be any Cho Chang, but she **will** be mentioned in my fic, so keep an eye out for that._

_Now, to Chapter 3. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"So, you're telling me that I have to run into the _wall _to get into Hogwarts?"

"Technically, no. You're running into the wall to get to Platform 9 and three quarters. The Hogwarts Express will be taking us to Hogwarts. Which, then we'll be riding the Thestrals over to the Hogwarts Castle. You might be taking the boats with the first years, actually, Blaine, since you're new to all of this, but Hagrid probably already got instructions from Headmistress McGonagall to where you'll be going. Oh! Hagrid's one of our good friends, by the way. He's a half giant, you won't miss him." Blaine just blinked owlishly, feeling like all the air had been drained from him as Hermione rambled with no breaks between for a breather.

"Just run at the wall, it's actually just a barrier to keep Muggles out. You won't feel a thing," Harry reassured with a smile, and patted Blaine on the back. Blaine was sceptical, but trusted Harry. Harry hadn't, not once in their past 2 months of meeting each other, do anything ill-willed towards Blaine, and Blaine trusted him full heartedly.

With a nod, Blaine hugged his mother, "I'll owl you and we'll be back for Christmas break."

Lilac nodded, smiling as she hugged her son back, with a tear in her eye. "Take care, Blaine." She gave Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children a hug each as she watched them disappear one by one beyond the barrier.

Blaine closed his eyes shut as he ran at the barrier and didn't open them until he heard Iclemeyer hoot. Opening his eyes, Blaine looked around. There were young witches and wizards bustling about with their carts and trunks and parents. It was absolutely, for lack of a better word, _magical._ Iclemeyer hooted again, an irritated tone in his voice as Blaine turned to see his small Great Horned owl in his cage, which had fell out of his cart and was currently lying sideways on the floor. "Oops, sorry Iclemeyer," Blaine apologized, as he went to pick the cage up, smiling as he remembered the day he got the small owl in Diagon Alley.

_After finding his cousin and purchasing their books, Harry took Blaine to the pet shop. Harry explained the tragedy that befell his late Snowy owl, Hedwig, and he sought it fit to get another one for, at least, owling purposes, and encouraged Blaine to get one too. Blaine, without even one complaint about going to the Weasleys' shop, followed Harry through the aisles of owls, cats, toads, rats and pygmy puffs. Blaine looked over the pets with slight disinterest; he was more of a people-person than an animal-person. When he was about to give up pet hunting, he suddenly found himself locked to large, warm onyx orbs that belonged to the smallest, cutest owl Blaine had ever set his eyes on. "Iclemeyer…" he mumbled._

"_What?" Harry, who was on his side, caught Blaine's mumble, as Blaine turned around to look at Harry sheepishly._

"_Iclemeyer; I use to have an imaginary friend when I was younger and his name was Iclemeyer. He was the cutest little boy ever. I think I had a crush on him," Blaine chuckled, "We did everything together; tea parties, dress-up, we even bathed together. He was an awesome friend that was always there for me no matter what. But the weird part was that Iclemeyer's eyes weren't almond shaped; they were large and round and black, like two shiny black buttons." Blaine looked back the small owl, as the owl's head tilted to the side cutely and Blaine smiled softly, picking up the owl's cage, "This little guy looks exactly like Iclemeyer, in owl form, of course."_

_Harry looked at Blaine astonishingly. Sure, Harry had a few imaginary friends too when he lived under the stairs at the Dursley's, but he never had an imaginary friend of such depth. Harry's imaginary friends never took human form. They were always hazy, like an incomplete patronus. Harry always felt their presence but never physically saw them. Harry smiled at Blaine, "That's absolutely brilliant, mate. Iclemeyer's such a strange name; it fits you and your little owl perfectly." Blaine growled playfully, punching his cousin lightly on the arm, as Harry continued, "Now, help me find my Hedwig the Second!"_

_Blaine laughed, "Alright, alright," then he stopped and paused, "… You're not actually going to name it that, though, right?" Harry just kept on walking as Blaine trailed behind him like a puppy, "… Harry? Harry!" Harry's turned to look at Blaine; his face told Blaine that he was not joking, as Blaine put his hand to his face, shaking his head, "You, my dear cousin, have lousy skills in the art of naming."_

_Harry snorted, muttering, "Since when was naming your pet owl an art?"_

_Eventually, Harry and Blaine found a young, white, Snowy owl, which the two cousins agreed on 'Hedgina' as her name. ("How about naming her 'Dracona'? Like after Draco! Since you l-" "No Blaine." "Fine, be boring. Hedgina, it is.")_

As Blaine boarded the train and found an empty trolley with Harry, Ron and Hermione, he made himself comfortable as he grabbed his guitar and began to sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream to pass the time as the Hogwarts Express set off towards the school. He had sung it so much at the Weasleys' that Harry, Ron and Hermione all knew the lyrics by now.

"Is that Katy Perry I hear?" There was a voice at the door, which the 4 left opened as they looked over to find an Asian boy grinning at them, "Mind if I join you guys?"

Blaine shifted over a bit and patted the spot beside him with a grin, as he was still halfway through his song. Once Blaine started a Katy Perry song, he didn't stop until he was done. The Asian boy grinned and took a seat beside Blaine and snapped his fingers along with the beat. Once Blaine finished the sing, the Asian boy clapped, "That was amazing! I love that song," he grinned, "I'm Mike, by the way, Mike Chang."

Blaine grinned, "Blaine Anderson, and thanks. I love Katy Perry. She's my idol."

Mike nodded, "She's amazing. I love her voice, and she's hot!" Blaine laughed, "What year and house are you in? I've never seen you around before." Mike looked around the trolley. Why was this mysterious boy sitting in a trolley with the Golden Trio? Usually, everyone would know who the person was, if they ever even got close with them. That was, after all, how Neville Longbottom became known throughout the school at first.

"Blaine's new. He transferred this year. And, because of this, he has yet to be sorted," Hermione piped up, looking up from the textbook she was reading _for fun_, as Harry and Ron nodded, eyes never leaving their game of wizarding chess.

Blaine grinned, "Yep. But enough about little old me. What about you? Do you sing?"

Mike laughed, "I'm a 6th year, Gryffindor. But no, I don't sing. My girlfriend does, and not even she can help me with my singing dilemma. I do, however, love to dance. My favourite number has got to be Make 'Em Laugh from Singin' in the Rain."

Blaine grinned widely, "Dude, I love that movie! Donald O' Connor is hilarious and absolutely charming." And with that, Blaine strums a few chords and began to sing Make 'Em Laugh, as Mike danced around smoothly in the small trolley.

At the end of the performance, there were some claps from the entranceway of the trolley. Blaine looked up to see a small group of people standing at the doorway who had been attracted to the sound made in the small trolley.

"Mike!" An Asian girl squeezed through the crowd as Mike grinned, walking up to her and placed an arm around her waist.

"Hey, Tina, I missed you," Mike pecked her on the lips and then turned to Blaine, "This is my girlfriend, Tina. Tina, Blaine. I gotta go. We should jam together again sometime," Mike smiled widely.

Blaine grinned and nodded, "Definitely. Nice to meet you, Tina. Have fun, guys." Blaine winked as Mike laughed and lead Tina out of the trolley as the crowd dwindled down and a distinct countertenor voice was heard, "I'm impressed."

Blaine looked over to see Kurt at the doorway with a smile. Blaine grinned, motioning for Kurt to come in and take a seat beside him, which Kurt complied to. "See, I _did_ have a reason for purchasing that book," Blaine grinned and then put on the best British accent he could, "I'm not just some floozy, please!"

Kurt laughed and Blaine thought it sounded like soft bells chiming. Blaine softened at the fact that he got Kurt to laugh. He loved hearing Kurt laughed, it was soft and warm, _like the sound of chiming bells_, Blaine thought over and over again. He didn't know why, but he wanted Kurt to laugh at things he said, to smile at him and give him those looks of happiness. "Alright, alright. Now, are you going to introduce me to the Saviour of our world and his companions?"

Harry, looking up from his and Ron's very intense game of chess, snorted at the nickname to look at just who this humorous person was, as Ron pouted, "Hey! 'His companions' helped save the world too! Couldn't you have given us the name of 'Sidekicks' at least?"

Blaine laughed, shaking his head, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Kurt. I met him the other day at Diagon Alley. Kurt, this is the Wizarding World Saviour and his Sidekicks." This earned Blaine a punch on the arm from Ron, as Blaine laughed.

The four students exchanged handshakes as Kurt says, "I'm a 6th year Slytherin, and Prefect."

"Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione elbowed him hard on the ribs. Harry and Hermione had long grown up from the foolish House rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Ron had yet to grow out of it, it seemed.

Blaine shrugged, "I could be sorted in Slytherin for all you know, Ron."

"Nah, you're not cunning enough. You're more Hufflepuff material," Harry grinned.

"Hey! I resent that!" Blaine sniffed as Kurt chucked. Kurt and Blaine locked eyes as Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. Blaine couldn't figure out if the other teen's eyes were green or blue. _Glasz_, Blaine termed the colour of Kurt's beautiful eyes, finding it hard to tear away from those clear eyes. Kurt then blinked, and Blaine blushed lightly, snapped out of his trance, as he looked away and strummed his guitar lightly, "Any requests?"

Almost immediately, Kurt piped up, "Gaga."

Blaine looked at Kurt, a little bit baffled, "… on acoustic guitar?"

Kurt giggled, shaking his head, "Yeah… I don't think that'd work well either. I just really love Gaga." Blaine made sure to keep that in mind, as Kurt said, "Then how about Wicked?" Blaine grins strumming the first few chords to Defying Gravity. Kurt, as if on the same brainwave as Blaine, began to sing, as Blaine provided accompaniment.

Harry and Ron looked up, their once intense game now forgotten, as Hermione almost dropped her book. The two boys were in perfect harmony with each other. Their voices melded together and weaved in and out of each other seamlessly. Neither of them missed a beat and they just sounded _so good_ together. Blaine struck the final chord as he and Kurt locked eyes, warm hazelnut brown, to beautiful clear glasz; smiles on both their faces. There was clapping and cheering at the door as the two voices faded along with the final chord of the song. The trolley of 5 people looked up to see a large crowd.

Kurt laughed, getting up and bowed playfully, "Thank you, thank you."

Blaine joined in on the clapping as he laughed with mirth. An announcement told the students that they'd be arriving at Hogwarts shortly and the crowd slowly dissipated, once again, as they went to their respective trolleys to get changed. Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine, "That was amazing."

Blaine smiled softly, hugging back and smiled, "Yeah, we should do that again. It was fun."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I have to go get changed. I'll see you at the feast."

When Kurt was just about to turn and leave, a certain blonde appeared at the door, "Granger! We need to get to the front. You're a real lousy Head Girl, you know that? Who even-"

The compartment of 5 looked up to see Draco Malfoy, a little flustered from squeezing himself through crowds of people to get to the compartment, as the blonde's silvery eyes widened at the amount of people in the compartment. Sure, Draco had expected the Golden Trio to be together, but not Blaine and _Kurt_, of all people, as well. Harry looked at Draco, having not been emotionally prepared for his outburst, and Harry blushed and looked away, clutching lightly on Blaine's robes as the other boy looked sympathetically over at him. Hermione sighed, having changed in her robes early on in the ride, she got up, sniffing with her nose turned slightly up, "I didn't think you'd be so punctual, Malfoy."

Kurt, seeing the conversation could turn for the worse, walked over and hugged Draco and kissed him on the cheek, smiling, "Hey there, didn't expect you to come in here, Draco. Why don't you go to the front first, and once Granger's done in here, she'll come, yeah?"

Draco looked at Kurt and his face softened in almost defeat, but set his face stony as he looked at Hermione, "Don't be late."

Kurt ushered Draco out, as he looked over at Blaine apologetically, "See you around."

Blaine smiled and waved as Kurt left with Draco. Blaine looked dreamily over at where Kurt used to stand as Ron grinned, changing into his robes, oblivious to the blushing Harry who slowly recovered and was now changing as well. "Aw, looks like Little Blainey Bear has a bit of a crush." Ron and Hermione were both fully aware of Blaine's sexuality, and the two, thankfully, took it better than he and Harry thought they would, and completely accepted Blaine.

Blaine blushed lightly, punching his red haired friend on the arm as he muttered, "Do not."

Harry nodded, grinning seeming as he had fully recovered now as he slipped on his robe, as Blaine did the same, "Uh huh, yeah sure, whatever you say, Blainey Bear."

Blaine growled playfully, "Stop calling me Blainey Bear. Where did that even come from anyway? And at least I'm not head-over-heels in love with Dr-" Blaine caught himself. Harry had specifically told Blaine that he was the only person who knew of his crush.

"_Just, Blaine, please, please, please, don't tell Ron and Hermione that I like Draco," Harry pleaded._

_Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I thought they're your best friends."_

"_They are," Harry said, "It's just that… I don't know how to break it to them. What if they judge me for it? And-it's not even for being… you know, for liking a boy. No, they wouldn't judge me for that. The problem is that the boy I like is none other than Draco freakin' Malfoy. You don't know how horrible he was to us, Blaine. More to Hermione and Ron than to me, actually. He called Hermione 'Mudblood' countless of times, and he's taken verbal jabs at Ron's family's financial issues. And-and… I just can't lose their friendship over this. Especially since there's little to no chance that I'd even get together with Draco and-" Harry rambled._

"_Sh, sh," Blaine placed a finger over Harry's lips as the other boy stopped. Blaine smiled fondly, "I get it. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I believe in being out and proud, but I don't believe in outing someone. So it's alright. Whenever you feel ready to talk to Hermione and Ron about it, I'll be there to support you, ok?"_

_Harry smiled, "Yeah. You'll be the first to know when I'm ready to confront them."_

_Blaine nodded, nudging Harry with his shoulder, "And just so you know, never think you have no chance with the one you love. Because he may be Draco freakin' Malfoy, but you're Harry __**freakin'**__ Potter."_

_Harry sighed, leaning his shoulder on Blaine's, "Thanks. You're the best."_

_Blaine grinned, saying, "I know," which earned him a pillow in the face courtesy of Harry. _

"Head over heels in love with… with-uh… a bondage fetishist!" Blaine finished as Hermione and Ron raised eyebrows at the cousins, but the two waved it off as one of Blaine's random crazy outbursts, which happened quite often at his stay at the Weasleys'.

Harry smacked Blaine on the head, "You're so stupid." He muttered, as Blaine grinned widely and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Yep. Harry likes his partners wild and dangerous," The comment earned blushes from the other 3 as Blaine laughed and Hermione headed towards to door before she heard a bit more than she'd like. Harry just glared and threw Blaine his robes right in his face.

"Do not!"

* * *

><p>"You can see them too, can't you?"<p>

Blaine looked over at the loony looking blonde on his right, tearing his eyes away from the mangled looking Thestrals in front of him. He nodded; they were not pretty to look at. "Are we not supposed to see them?"

Luna stared at Blaine, but not at his eyes, she stared directly above them, eyes unfocused, typical Luna, as she smiled faintly, "Only people who have lost someone important to them will see them. Everyone in this carriage can see them."

Harry nodded as Ron looked at where the Thestrals were with a ghostly white face. Harry patted Ron on the back sympathetically, "And to think you teased me when I said I could see them."

"For that, I am truly sorry, mate." Ron said, frowning.

Blaine looked at the Thestrals pulling the carriage, and smiled sadly. He never knew his father, but seeing the Thestrals must meant that he had even a little bit of an emotional attachment to him; that he considered his father special and important.

Hagrid had informed Blaine to ride the carriages over to the castle with Harry and said that he'd be the first to be sorted. The trip to the castle was calm and uneventful – aside from the fact that Luna was talking about the Nargles _again. _Once Blaine stepped foot into the castle, it was like he walked into welcoming arms, as he gaped with amazement. Harry patted his shoulder, grinning, "We'll be at the Gryffindor table. Good luck."

Blaine smiled and nodded as he nervously waited for his sorting. The feast had started no different from any of the years previous. The Sorting Hat sang jollily and the students chattered amongst themselves upon seeing old friends again. Blaine was in front of the first years, as they crowded around to take in the great hall with wide eyes. "Blaine Anderson!" the Headmistress called as Blaine grinned confidently and headed towards the Sorting Hat. The hat fit snugly on his head as the Sorting Hat started to pick his brain apart.

_Oh yes, yes, you're Potter's boy. You have a very smart brain, very smart indeed, fit enough to be a Ravenclaw. Yet you are compassionate enough to be a Hufflepuff… But I think you would be most fit for… _"Gryffindor!" the hat called loudly as the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered loudly, as Blaine grinned and walked over to sit beside Harry. Blaine had honestly been a little bit worried to be put into any other house aside from Gryffindor. Maybe it was due to staying with Harry, Ron and Hermione so much, but he felt like he was already part of the Gryffindor house before he was even sorted.

"Congrats, mate! Welcome to Gryffindor!" An Asian boy on Blaine's other side grinned, putting an arm around Blaine's shoulders, as the Sorting continued, "So, you year are you in? Rather peculiar of you to transfer now. I'm Wes, by the way."

Blaine laughed, "6th year; I'm Blaine."

"Yeah, we heard," the boy across from Wes smiled, "I'm David. Wes and I are 6th years too."

"Awesome," Blaine grinned and then cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors as a first year was sorted into Gryffindor House, "You guys can be my personal tour guides!"

Wes grinned, "We'll try our best not to get you lost, then."

The sorting went smoothly, as well as the feast. Blaine's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight of the sheer amount of food that appeared. At the end of the feast, Blaine met a handful of the Gryffindors and became close friends with Wes and David.

At one point, Blaine had looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco whispering in Kurt's ear, and Kurt laughing at whatever the blonde had said. Now, Blaine was not usually the jealous type, but when he saw Draco and Kurt, and how _good _they looked together, Blaine frowned slightly. Blaine didn't know the relationship between Draco and Kurt. Were they friends? Brothers? Lovers? Blaine thought they were too intimate to be just friends. And they looked nothing alike, so they couldn't be related. Blaine swallowed; he didn't want to think they were lovers, for some reason. _It makes getting Draco and Harry together difficult, _Blaine concluded, though his heart knew he was just making excuses; that Draco and Harry had nothing to do with what he was feeling. That he had feelings for Kurt. That he was jealous. Of Draco. Blaine sighed, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice and decided to leave the thought until later. Tonight was the night of his first stay at Hogwarts; he didn't want anything to ruin that.

Ron, being the House Prefect, showed Blaine to his room after showing the first year boys their rooms. Just as Ron opened the door, Blaine was tackled to the floor by 5 boys.

"It's complete! We're complete!" The boys cheered, squishing poor Blaine onto the floor.

"You're my missing puzzle piece!" Wes sang, as the boys picked themselves up and harmonized with Wes.

Blaine looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor as the 5 boys grinned at him.

Ron laughed, patting Blaine on the back as he helped the younger boy up, "Good luck with these crazies, mate. Bet you'll fit right in."

Blaine laughed, punching Ron on the shoulder playfully, "Harry's mean streak is rubbing off on you. Night Ron."

Ron grinned, "Boys, you be nice to the new kid, alright?" the boys grinned almost evilly as Ron laughed, shaking his head as he left Blaine in the hands of his 5 dorm mates.

Blaine walked into the room adorned with red and gold, as he spotted his trunk, guitar case and Iclemeyer beside a 4 poster bed that he assumed was his.

"Er… Hi… I'm Blaine," Blaine introduced awkwardly, as the other 5 boys grinned. He recognized Wes and David, and felt relieved to know that he'd be able to get along with at least them.

"We know."

"We saw."

"I'm Jeff."

"I'm Nick."

"Call me Agent 6."

"Call me Agent 3."

"And we're the 36 Mafia."

"… I think I should've spoken first…"

"Yeah, didn't flow too well, did it?"

"Should we start again? I'm Nick."

"I'm Jeff."

"Call me-" the blond haired boy and dark brown haired boy were suddenly hit over the heads by a textbook, as a black haired boy walked over to Blaine.

"Sorry for the crazies; you get used to it after awhile. I'm Thad."

Blaine laughed, "You guys are funny. What was that about completing you guys?"

"We've been a 5 people dorm for such a long time. But finally, we have you to fill the void!" David declared, grinning, as Jeff and Nick nodded furiously in agreement as they jumped in synch on Wes' bed. Wes growled at the 2 boys, but didn't do anything; _couldn't_ do anything. Because the 36 Mafia were untameable.

"Now for your audition-" Thad started as Blaine gaped.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you; we're an a cappella group called The Warblers. We're not all that well known around the school, but we put on a show once in a while. And the reason why we only have 5 people is because we haven't found a suitable 6th person, yet."

"We look only for perfect, you know," Jeff piped up, still jumping on the bed.

"… So… what if I don't audition?" Blaine looked at them sceptically.

"Then we kick you out." Thad replied coolly.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh yes we can," Nick and Jeff looked at Blaine with a mischievous, almost hysterical look in their eyes, as if to say that they'd try anything at least once in their lives; torture, rape, kill, _absolutely anything. _And that terrified Blaine.

Blaine sighed in defeat, "Fine. Alright, I'll do it." Blaine grabbed his guitar and sat on his bed and started playing the chords to Teenage Dream. It was a song that meant so much to him; it was the song that he loved so much, the one that he played continuously throughout his wonderful stay at the Weasleys', the one that he played on his trip to Hogwarts, and now the one that he's playing at his first night at Hogwarts; the place that he'd be staying for a whole year. When the final chord was strung, he opened his eyes – which he had unconsciously closed during his performance – to see the other 5 boys sitting on the floor in front of him with wide eyes and slack jaws. His music had even gotten the untameable Jeff and Nick to stop bouncing on Wes' bed in order to listen to Blaine.

"That was…"

"Amazing," David finished for Wes, as Nick and Jeff cried overdramatically into each other's shoulders, hugging each other tight, as Thad smiled happily and clapped.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Blaine."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, again with the AVPM references, I probably need to stop injecting them in, yeah? And yes, I love me some 36 Mafia, haha. I'll probably have Jeff and Nick be almost like the Weasley twin replacements in this; you know, the ones creating havoc and madness around Hogwarts. They will be a fun pair to write, indeed.<em>

_Um, also; if you haven't noticed already, I will **not** be placing lyrics to this fic, only because I find them to be a waste of space, and really useless. I mean, really, can copy and paste be any more abused? So, for the most part, especially for well known songs that people can just google/find on the internet, I will not be posting them here, because I'm sure everyone can picture what the song sounds like in their heads, or Youtube it. But, if you really have a problem with not having the lyrics typed out infront of you to read, then just tell me in the review section and I'll see if we can compromise, I guess. And, although I won't be putting up lyrics for popular/well known songs (like Teenage Dream, Raise Your Glass, etc.), I will, most likely, put up lyrics for some less well known songs (I might be injecting a Darren Criss original, and/or a certain Harry Potter song by Meekakitty and heyhihello, so keep an eye out for those), because I think people might have trouble finding it, or visualizing what the song will be sung like in context to my story. Also, would providing links to lyrics/youtube links help? If you want Youtube links for the songs that they sing in this, just tell me in the review section and I'll start providing them in the notes in the next chapter. Fics are all very new to me, and I like the fact that they are interactive, via reviews, so I'd like to keep my ears open to any and all suggestions people might have._

_To mmmurphanator: I don't think Kurt and Draco would look similar enough to be related, but Kurt could always be adopted! Blaine doesn't even know if Kurt and Draco are related yet, so we'll all just have to wait and see! Haha._

_To SilverWhiteDragon: Haha, I like the namesquish; Blarren. Very cute, I've never heard of it before, but I think it suits the Blaine in my fic well, thanks for giving him a name!_

_And to everyone else, thank you all for reading/reviewing/skimming my fic. I appreciate it._

_Next chapter: Blaine tries to survive the workload, while trying to juggle between Warblers practice, plotting to get Draco and Harry together, and trying to get closer with Kurt._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh, I am such an ass. I am so sorry that I've been neglecting my fics. Especially this one. I was going to get this up in October, but some stuff happened (my computer crashed, amongst other things), and I had to rewrite this. I was originally going to seperate this into two seperate chapters, but here's both of them in one chapter, as a sort of apology for the super long wait. _

_And, no, I haven't dropped this yet. I've got the story planned out for the long run, so hopefully I can get all of this out._

_It starts to finally pick up from here. And a few things get cleared up here, so hopefully this is ok. Anyways, again, sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The first few days at Hogwarts were frightening for Blaine. He had gotten lost on the moving staircase several times, almost melted his cauldron on his first day of Potions, and had more than once fallen for Jeff and Nick's harmless, but crude pranks. Life at Hogwarts, Blaine quickly realized, was a lot more difficult than he expected. Thankfully, though, Harry, Kurt, David and Wes helped him along. Harry always picked him up for meals, and Wes and David lead him to the classes they shared. For classes that the trio didn't share, Blaine was surprised and delighted that Kurt was kind enough to guide him to classes that the two had together. The only course Blaine had that none of his friends had was Care of the Magical Creatures, but the class was easy enough to find as it was outside near Hagrid's hut.

The first week had been so busy that Blaine had put his plans to get Draco and Harry together, on hold. When the first weekend rolled by, Blaine thought he finally had time to think up a plan, however, the Warblers ended up planning their first performance of the year, and thus, on Friday night, Blaine found himself at his first ever Warbler meeting.

"We should play it on trumpets!" Nick suggested, hopping from David's bed to Wes' and back again.

"No! Kazoos!" Jeff waved his wand and an orchestra of kazoos popped up behind him and made horrible, horrible noise. Nick laughed and nodded frantically in approval.

With a wave of his wand, Thad dispelled the kazoos, "We're an _acapella_ group, not some… zoo."

"With Jeff and Nick around, I'd beg to differ," David piped up, as Nick grinned and howled like a wolf as Jeff jumped on Thad's bed, swinging his arms around and made monkey noises.

Wes hit his gavel on a desk and cleared his throat as the noisy boys froze and silenced, "Back to the topic at hand…"

Blaine had been silent throughout the whole meeting, still not quite adjusted to the craziness that was the Warblers. Throughout his first week at Hogwarts, he came to realize how accepting and friendly his roommates were, as well as how diverse they were. Jeff and Nick were the rowdy couple, who were noisy and fun guys who loved to occasionally prank people. Thad, on the other hand, was on the other side of the spectrum; he was a quiet, serious guy who was orderly and didn't like to joke around. Wes and David were the perfect buffers for the two opposite personalities that were Jeff and Nick, and Thad. David was usually quiet, yet always one to pipe up with interesting and true one-liners. Wes, on the other hand, seemed to hold the most power amongst the group, with his beloved gavel. He was serious, like Thad, yet was also playful enough to joke around with Jeff and Nick. Blaine's eyes darted back and forth between his fellow roommates as they conversed.

Blaine had told his fellow roommates early on that he was gay. Blaine felt there was no point in hiding it, especially if he was going to be living with the same guys for the next two years. The Warblers took the information well, which was surprising to Blaine. Even at Dalton, where there was a zero bullying tolerance policy, there were still homophobes walking around who showed Blaine clearly that they didn't like his liking for boys. Blaine didn't understand how his roommates could be so accepting, and frankly, he was in awe. Wes had later on sat down with Blaine and explained that the Wizarding world was more accepting of same sex relationships. There would always be homophobes around, the majority of them being muggle-borns and half-bloods, who had been raised in the muggle community, but Wizarding law allowed same sex marriages. But then again, Wizarding law also allowed inter-species marriages, so one could say that the Wizarding law was very forgiving in comparison to the muggle community. Wes told Blaine that he understands that he is wary of disclosing such information, as Wes had grown up in a muggle community as well, but he told Blaine that the Warblers would always be there the back him up no matter what.

"Blaine? What would you like to sing?" Wes asked.

Snapped back to reality, Blaine looked at the Asian boy, confused. Clearly realizing that Blaine had zoned out throughout their conversation, Wes sighed and explained, "We've decided to showcase our newest voice by giving you the lead. So what song would you like to sing?"

"Um, wait, what? Shouldn't… shouldn't we hold an audition or something? Your voices are amazing; someone else should take the lead." Blaine said honestly and modestly.

Wes rolled his eyes, "Of course our voices are on par with your own-"

"We're the freaking Warblers, afterall!" Jeff piped up, popping a Bertie Ever Flavour Bean in his mouth, but scrunched up his face as he tasted earwax.

Not missing a beat, as if Jeff usually cut other people off, Wes continued, "But we've all agreed to showcase our newest member this time around. Also, the Warblers will have plenty of chances to perform all year around, so we'll all have a shot at the lead later on in the future. So, think about what song you'd like to perform for your Warbler debut."

Blaine nodded in understanding and accepted the lead. After a few minutes of thinking, Blaine smiled, "Animal by Neon Trees."

The other Warblers grinned and nodded in approval. Blaine had good taste in music, at least. Jeff and Nick laughed and bounced on Blaine's bed, singing the chorus of Animal at the top of their lungs. The Warblers spent the rest of the night thinking up harmonies and planning out their dance routine.

As Saturday night came, the Warblers started to prepare for their performance. Blaine was nervous. He'd performed in the choir back at Dalton, but the crowds had never been this big. And this would be his first time singing the lead. He was nervous, but he knew he had more than just the solo to focus on. Blaine thought his Warbler debut would be the perfect time to begin his plan on getting Harry and Draco together. Although his fellow Warblers didn't know about it, Blaine had managed to get them to help him with the plan. The only problem Blaine was worried about was what Kurt was going to say. Blaine still had not figured out what Kurt and Draco's relationship was, and it stressed him out to no end. He didn't want to be breaking up a couple, even if it was for the sake of his cousin. Of course, that was the only reason why Blaine was stressed about Kurt. Of course it had nothing to do with his _nonexistent _feelings for Kurt, and had all to do with Kurt and Draco's relationship being a possible hurdle he'd have to overcome when setting Harry and Draco up.

When dinner time finally arrived and students began to file in, Blaine watched carefully, pinpointing Harry immediately, who was with Ron and Hermione as usual. A few minutes later, Draco arrived to the Great Hall with Kurt beside him, as the pair took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Once most of the students and teachers were seated, the Warblers casted a _Sonorus _charm on themselves to make themselves louder than the student body in the Great Hall, and Wes casted one for Blaine. Blaine had yet to learn the_ Sonorus_ charm, he was only on _Wingardium Leviosa_. Blaine looked behind him at the rest of the Warblers, who gave him smiles and nods, indicating that it was time to start the show. Blaine inhaled sharply, hearing his breath loud and clear due to the charm, as he mustered up his courage and pushed open the double doors to the Great Hall and began to sing, with his fellow Warblers backing him up.

Upper years who had been accustomed to the usual outbreak of song from the Warblers looked at them with approving smiles and some whispered "about time they started their spectacles," amongst themselves. The first years were startled by the sudden song initially, but eventually smiled and cheered the 6th-year boys on. Nick and Jeff waved their wands, as bubbles spouted from them and floated around the room. Blaine sang gleefully and danced towards the Gryffindor table. He held out a hand to Hermione who laughed and took it, as she allowed him to spin her around. He then motioned for Ron to get up. As Ron did, Blaine passed Hermione to him, as the pair continued to laugh and dance. In the corner of his eye, Blaine could see the other Warblers do the same at the other House tables, as planned.

Soon enough, most of the students were up and dancing gleefully, as bubbles floated around them. Blaine managed to dance to the Slytherin table by then, and bowed slightly, holding his hand out to Draco Malfoy. The blond was surprised but hid it well as he raised a brow at the questioning hand. Blaine continued singing, never missing a beat as he smiled warmly at Draco. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Jeff dancing with Harry who was laughing and letting himself be twirled around multiple times by Jeff. Blaine was persistent as he held out his hand, and from an encouraging nudge from Kurt, Draco sighed, gave a shy smile and took the hand. Blaine grinned in victory and pulled Draco up, clasping each of his hands to Draco's as he danced with him. Draco let out a little chuckle as Blaine sang to him, eyes never leaving the blond's, grinning cheekily, as Blaine directed them to the middle of the room, where Harry was currently swaying with Jeff. Blaine's eyes met Jeff's over Draco's shoulder and with a twinkle of knowing in Jeff's eyes, Blaine twirled Draco around and let go of his hand as Jeff slipped away slyly from Harry. Upon turning full circle, Draco met face to face with Harry. Harry hid his initial surprise and blushed as he smiled shyly and raised a hand to Draco, silently asking him to dance. Draco looked at the hand and blushed lightly, gently fitting his own hand to Harry's. Harry's smile widened as he pulled Draco into the dance.

Blaine, by this time, had made it back to the Slytherin table, though he watched the entire exchange between Harry and Draco through the corner of his eye. Blaine smiled gently, continuing the song, as he raised his hand to Kurt this time, who had not been picked up by any of the Warblers yet and had not gotten up to dance on his own accord, as if just _knowing_ that Blaine would come back for him. Kurt gracefully accepted the hand with a smirk, as Blaine was unexpectedly twirled and dipped. Luckily, Blaine had not been singing at the moment, or else his voice probably would have squeaked in surprise. Blaine recovered quickly and sang the last few lines without missing a beat. He danced gracefully with Kurt, he had Dalton's mandatory ballroom dance lessons to thank for that, while he sang the last notes to Kurt, as if serenading him.

By the end of the song, most of the students as well as a few teachers were on their feet and dancing with a partner. Headmistress McGonagall, who was still seated, got up with a smile and started clapping. Soon, the whole Great Hall was clapping and cheering as the Warblers grinned and bowed.

"Thank you for the energetic opening to dinner, Warblers," McGonagall spoke as students and teachers began to head back to their tables, exhausted and famished, but all with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for letting me have this dance," Blaine said with a smile, and before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was bombarded by Warblers who began to pull him towards the Gryffindor table for a well deserved dinner.

As the song finished, Harry and Draco were smiling at each other and had not let go of each other. Panting lightly, Harry spoke first with a smile, "That was really fun, thanks."

Draco, as if snapped from the magic of the dance, pulled his hand quickly away from Harry and looked down on the floor, avoiding eye contact with Harry, "Don't count on it happening again, Potter." He mumbled, before stalking off to the Slytherin table. Harry looked at Draco's retreating form as he cocked his head. Draco's last phrase was void of any loathe and vile, it almost sounded embarrassed and it sounded incredibly cute to Harry. Harry grinned happily, as he went back to the Gryffindor table.

Sometime during the meal, Harry met eyes with Blaine, who was currently surrounded by Warblers and new fans of his voice. Blaine grinned victoriously as Harry cocked his head in question. Harry had no clue what Blaine was up to, but he just_ knew_ he was up to no good.

After dinner, Blaine headed out the Great Hall with the Warblers and a few girls who claimed to be the Warbler fanclub. Blaine found it quite annoying how the girls batted their eyelashes at him and bent over deliberately so he could see into their shirts at their not-so impressive breasts. Not that Blaine was attracted to them, but who said he couldn't judge, regardless? Blaine was close to blurting out that he didn't play for their team, when a hand was slapped over his mouth and he was dragged behind a stone statue. The Warblers didn't notice a thing, as the group continued walking towards the Gryffindor tower. Surprised, Blaine looked around frantically for the culprit of his kidnap. Behind him, Kurt stood, his hand retracted from Blaine's mouth as he crossed him arms and looked at Blaine sceptically. Blaine turned around to face Kurt, realizing just how small of a space the two were in.

"What are you up to, Anderson?"

Blaine raised a brow, noting that Kurt used his last name when angry. "Well, the Warblers gave me the solo, so I thought-"

"Not what I meant, and you know it." Kurt looks at Blaine accusingly, "I saw that look Blaine. What are you planning to do with Draco? He… he's fragile right now. You can't just push him towards someone! Especially not someone he has feelings for!" Oops. Kurt gasped, as his hands quickly went up to cover his mouth, as if putting them there would somehow retract everything he had just said.

Blaine blinked slowly, putting the thought of how cute Kurt acted to the back of his thoughts, as he slowly processed everything Kurt just said. "Wait… so you and Draco… you're not together?"

Kurt raised a brow, "Did we look like a couple?" Blaine nodded mutely, as Kurt snorted, murmuring to himself, "At least now we know it was convincing."

"What?"

"No! Nothing! We're not a couple." Kurt covered up quickly, and then went back to scrutinizing Blaine, "Stop trying to change the subject, Blaine."

For some reason, Blaine felt relieved to hear that Kurt and Draco weren't together, and quickly brushed off the thought as Blaine sighed, fidgeting with his hands nervously, "Well, it's not really my right to tell, but… I care about you, Kurt. Aside from my roommates and Harry, you're the only friend I have. And I really trust you. So… I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, alright?"

Kurt, realizing that it must be really important, if Blaine felt he had to say a whole monologue before getting to the point, and nodded mutely, motioning to zip his lips as if to say that his lips were sealed.

"Harry likes Draco, too."

Blaine bit his lip, wondering how Kurt would react to what he just said. In his mind, he was berating himself, wondering if Kurt liked Draco, but it was unconditional, since Draco liked Harry. He thought over and over again that he shouldn't have told Kurt, that Kurt was probably hurt because of this; until he felt more than heard Kurt all but squeal in excitement. Blaine looked up at Kurt who was grinning madly.

"This is just wonderful! I get it now, Blaine! You're trying to set them up, aren't you?" Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded in confirmation, as he bit his lip nervously, "You promise not to tell anyone about this right?" He had promised Harry that he wouldn't tell a soul, and yet here he was, one week into school and he'd already spilled Harry's secret. He usually wasn't like this, he took promises seriously, but Kurt just had this strange power over him. Like Blaine just knew that he could trust him.

"Only on one condition," Kurt said, and Blaine's heart stopped. A whole list of possibilities came up in his head, and none of them seemed to do good to him or Harry. He trusted Kurt, thought Kurt wouldn't let him down, but was he wrong after all? Kurt smirked, "Let me help with the matchmaking."

Blaine looked at Kurt, mouth open and gaping and speechless. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Still a Slytherin, Blaine. Our pact has to be beneficial to me as well."

Gotten rid of the initial shock, Blaine laughed full heartedly, "You got yourself a deal, Kurt." He brought up his hand to shake on it, inbetween the small space between their two bodies, as he blushed lightly realizing that their bodies were mere inches apart.

Kurt grinned, shaking his hand, but didn't let go, instead, he pulled at Blaine's hand and Blaine followed the Slytherin out from behind the statue.

"Would you like to come over to the Gryffindor tower? Wes and the guys are there for the Warblers' beginning of the year party, and he told me to bring a guest." Blaine asked, never letting go of Kurt's hand as he noted just how soft his hand was, and how perfectly it fit into his own hand.

"Are you asking me to be your date for your party, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt gasped and swooned dramatically, shoulders shaking with giggles.

Blaine grinned, "If you don't mind your date being a guy, then yes."

Kurt snorted, looking at Blaine with a serious face, "I thought you'd have caught on by now, Blaine. I'm gay." Kurt's voice showed a slight hint of sadness and pain as he uttered the last two words. He looked away from Blaine, as if not wanting to see Blaine's face show disgust and detest.

"So is that a yes?" Blaine smiled softly at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine with slight shock, as he recovered quickly and the playful tone between them returned and Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed loudly, "Well, if I really have to."

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand gently as he began to lead Kurt to the Gryffindor Tower, never letting go of his hand, "It's alright. I'm gay too."

* * *

><p>The first three weeks of school were both frustrating and tiring for Harry. After a calm and relaxing summer at the Burrow, away from all the people and press, Harry had returned to a slew of questions and an exponentially increased number of fans. Many of the students were pulled from Hogwarts by their parents the year before due to Voldemort, and some families even went to the extent of moving countries in order to secure the safety of their family. When the students came back to a safe and Voldemort-free environment, of course they wanted to know everything that had happened, first hand. Along with being the Wizarding World savior, Harry had also earned a first class Order of Merlin award for his efforts in the war, titling him as the youngest wizard to be awarded with the title. Due to his now high status, it was only natural that his fanbase would also increase, especially since Harry himself was quite a striking wizard. His hair was messy as ever, but hung around his face, framing his well structured face beautifully. Lilac and Blaine had gotten rid of his old round-shaped glasses over the summer. Blaine deemed them an abomination to the fashion industry, and had bought him a new pair of large, black, thick-rimmed glasses, which Blaine had informed were 'in' this season in the muggle community. Harry didn't care much for the style, but they had been much more comfortable than his old pair, and had kept them. And behind those now-stylish glasses were the only feature that went unchanged throughout all the years. A pair of startling beautiful green eyes graced the world with warmth and amusement.<p>

At the moment though, the green lost its shining sparkle, and found itself to be a dark forest green of irritation and disinterest. Harry was currently bombarded by fans and interviewers from the school newspaper. Harry looked sadly at one of the younger interviewers as his mind thought of Collin Creevy, the boy had always been on his tail, but now he missed the boy who had stuck around him like a puppy. Sighing, Harry dispelled the thought, telling himself that the past was behind him, as he ignored the questions and compliments, and started to walk towards the library, where he was absolutely sure Madame Prince would kick out the annoying pests around him for being too noisy. Harry passed Blaine walking with Wes and David, along the way as Blaine shot him a sympathetic look. Harry smiled a small, painful smile at Blaine as they passed by each other, neither of them acknowledging the other more than that.

Blaine and Harry had both agreed to keep information of their relationship a secret. Disclosing the fact would only bring more questions and interviewers and trouble to Harry. And Harry didn't want the same to befall upon Blaine. Blaine deserved to live a normal school life without the constant buzz of press around him. Blaine agreed that it would be best for both of them, and they would talk about it when either of them deems it appropriate to disclose their secret.

After dinner, Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower for some much needed rest, when he found Blaine in his dorm.

Blaine grinned, sitting on Harry's bed as he kicked his feet in the air, "Long day?"

Harry sighed loudly, and plopped down face first on his bed, beside Blaine's sitting figure. Laying his head on a propped up arm, Harry turned to look at Blaine, "Why are you here? How'd you even get in here?"

Blaine snorted, "Glad to know I'm welcomed, dear cousin. But if you must know, Ron let me in. I just finished Transfiguration with Hermione, and she was coming here to get Ron for some alone time," Blaine grinned cheekily and waggled his eyebrows at Harry. Hermione tutored Blaine in Transfiguration and Potions, and Harry tutored him in DADA and Charms. "Speaking of alone time, you're going on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." It wasn't a question, but rather a demand. The first Hogsmeade trip was this weekend, and Blaine wanted to go with Harry?

Harry quirked a brow at Blaine, "What, you don't want to go with your Warbler friends, or Kurt?" Harry grinned, knowing fully well of Blaine's little crush on the Slytherin Prefect, even though Blaine himself wouldn't admit it.

"Nah, knowing my roommates, Jeff and Nick are probably going to play some prank that'll go horribly wrong, and I'll end up in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the school year. And besides, why would I ask Kurt on a date when I've got you?" Blaine grinned, dragging a finger across Harry's cheek sensually, as Harry rolled his eyes and swatted at Blaine's hand. "But really, I think Hermione deserves a Hogsmeade date with her boyfriend for being so good to me, don't you think? And who else would you hang out with, Harry?" Blaine looked pointedly at Harry. Hermione really had been good with Blaine, being patient when he couldn't do his transfiguration right, and helping Blaine clean up his mess when a potion went wrong.

Harry thought for a moment and sighed, "Sometimes I forget they're in a relationship and I'm the third wheel." He says bitterly, as he continued, "Fine, I'll give you a tour around Hogsmeade-"

"Date, dear cousin. It's a date, not a tour." Blaine grinned and got up from Harry's bed. "Thanks, Harry! Pick me up at 9, don't be late! And dress nicely!" Blaine grabbed Harry's face with a hand gently, and kissed his cousin on the cheek with a smack of his lips. Harry looked at Blaine with annoyance as he wiped at his cheek, rolling his eyes, the look of amusement never leaving his face as Blaine laughed heartedly and left his dorm.

* * *

><p>True to his word, or rather, Blaine's demand, Harry arrived at Blaine's dorm at 9, his hair in a somewhat tamed state, and wearing new robes that Blaine and Lilac had gotten him. It was form fitting with gold stitching. Blaine had commented that it worked in favour of his nice figure. Harry didn't understand it much, but, at Blaine and Lilac's insistence, had gotten it. Knocking at the door, there was a tumble of noise behind the door as it opened to show a blonde and a brunette piled ontop of one another.<p>

"Ah, it's the almighty Harry Potter! Boy Wonder extraordinaire! The Saviour of our wonderful Wizarding World!" The blonde grinned cheekily, underneath the brunette.

"What brings you to our lair, your majesty?" The brunette winked as he wound his arms around the blonde to make sure he didn't fall off the tall boy.

"I um… er, is Blaine around?" Harry didn't understand the Warblers much, never really interacted with them, but from what he could tell, they were a rowdy bunch. He was amazed that Blaine hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

"Ooh, are you going on a date with our Blainey boy? The Boy Who Lived, taking little old Blaine on a Hogsmeade date?" The blonde grinned, which earned him a smack on the head as Blaine appeared at the door. He was wearing muggle clothes. A cardigan, with a button up shirt underneath and a bowtie, and a pair of slacks, his hair was sleeked and his curls were tamed with muggle hair gel.

Blaine eyed Harry from head to toe and nodded in approval, "You clean up good, Potter." Blaine grinned and winked. Then he laced an arm through Harry's as he looked at Jeff and Nick, "You guys are just jealous that he's taking me on a date and not you." Blaine grinned, and started to lead Harry away from the door leaving Jeff and Nick to cock their heads in curiosity.

As Blaine and Harry arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry showed him a few of the more interesting stores, including Honeydukes. Blaine couldn't believe the amount of candy that the small store could fit in there. Blaine bought a little bit of candy, knowing for a fact that Jeff and Nick would stock up when they came, and Blaine could steal some from their stash later on. Upon leaving Honeydukes, Harry suggested they go to The Three Broomsticks. Upon walking towards the inn, Blaine saw a tall boy with light brown hair. Grinning to himself, he grabbed Harry's hand and skipped over to the boy.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine smiled cheerfully, patting the brunette on the shoulder.

Kurt turned around and smiled, "Hey Blaine, fancy seeing you here at Hogsmeade."

Blaine snorted, "Yeah, cause you know, I'm a prude and would be holed up at Hogwarts on my first ever opportunity to go to Hogsmeade."

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully teased, "The prude statement is absolutely fitting." The comment earned him a light smack on the shoulder from Blaine.

Blaine saw the shock of platinum blonde hair beside Kurt and grinned, "Hey, Draco. Did Kurt drag you out here? He's such high maintenance isn't he?"

Kurt glared playfully at Blaine, as Draco shifted uncomfortably beside Kurt, moving a bit behind Kurt as he gave a small nod, "Er… yeah."

Kurt looked at Draco aghast as he pouted, "Am not."

Blaine laughed heartedly as he invited Kurt and Draco to The Three Broomsticks. Harry opened his mouth to speak but gave a small frown instead as Blaine cut him off, telling the Slytherins that Harry wouldn't mind. Kurt agreed and didn't allow Draco to speak either as he gave a gasp, taking a closer look at Blaine's bag, which was different from his usual leather school bag. It was an expensive bag from a high end muggle fashion brand that Harry had never heard of. Well, he might have heard his Aunt Petunia talking about it once or twice, but it wasn't something he took interest in, so he quickly forgot about the topic. Kurt and Blaine immediately struck a conversation of muggle fashion brands, as the two walked a couple of footsteps infront of Harry and Draco.

The tension between Harry and Draco was undeniably there. Harry didn't know how to start a conversation with Draco. He peered at Draco through the corner of his eye and found the blonde head held high and looking forward, but biting his lip softly. He must be feeling just a nervous as himself, Harry figured. Clearing his throat a little bit to get Draco's attention, Harry spoke softly, "Er… those two seem to have hit it off, eh?"

Draco raised a blonde brow at Harry as Harry fidgeted a little bit under his gaze. Draco shrugged, "I swear, Kurt's fondness for muggle products is his only flaw."

Harry frowned slightly, and mumbled quietly, "There's nothing wrong with muggle products…"

Draco caught the disproving tone in Harry's voice as he bit his lip nervously, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, really. I just meant, Kurt's obsessed with these brands and…" Draco gave a frustrated sigh, "Forget it. There's no point in _me _validating my point to you."

Harry looked at Draco with confusion, placing a hand gently, but before he could say anything, Draco flinched out of his grasp and Kurt and Blaine turned around.

"After you, gentlemen," Blaine grinned cheekily, as they arrived at The Three Broomsticks and Blaine held out the door for the other three students, seemingly not sensing the incredible amount of tension between Harry and Draco. Draco slid past Blaine, muttering a thank you as Harry walked in with a worried look plastered on his face. Blaine and Kurt exchanged nervous looks behind the other pair's backs as Harry found the four a table near the back of the pub.

Kurt grinned watching the other three slid into their seats, as the teen patted Blaine on the shoulder, "You haven't had butterbeer yet, right? Hold on, you've got to try this, it's brilliant."

Blaine cocked his head in question as Kurt went over to the bar to grab them drinks, hips swaying happily as he walked. Blaine tried his hardest to look away, but all he could do was gape at those mesmerizing hips. Behind clasped hands, Harry muffled a snort at Blaine's facial expression. Blaine shot Harry a glare as Harry looked away, pretending to ignore Blaine. Draco, throughout the whole silent conversation between the cousins, had his eyes casted downwards, quiet and withdrawn.

Kurt came back, levitating 4 mugs of butterbeers as they were set down on the table, and he slid into his own seat beside Draco. Nudging a mug over to Blaine, Kurt smiled, "Try it, try it. You'll love it."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm, as he saw the two 8th years drink their butterbeers without a word. Shrugging, Blaine picked up his own mug and took a sip. His eyes widened as he looked at Kurt, "This is so good." And with that, Blaine took another large gulp of the warm liquid.

Kurt laughed, "I told you so."

Licking his lips happily, Blaine continued to chatter on with Kurt, now moving on to the differences between Vogue US and Vogue UK. Whatever that was. Harry hadn't a clue what the two sixth years were talking about, and it all sounded like gibberish to him. Afterall, what the bloody hell were _lapels, knife pleats_, and _mauve_? Harry and Draco stayed silent while the other two teens spoke between each other. The air was thick and awkward. Harry kept himself busy by taking sips of his butterbeer and watching all of the other customers in the packed bar. Harry snuck a few glances at Draco who was currently pressed to Kurt's side, shoulder to shoulder, and his eyes not leaving the wooden table, as if the table was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"-No way. You haven't been to Zonko's yet? Merlin, some date Mr. Potter over here is!" The exclaimation broke though Harry's train of thoughts as he looked over at Kurt, who looked over at Blaine in disbelief. Harry saw Kurt get up as Blaine cocked his head.

"Where are you going?"

"_We_," Kurt corrected, grabbing onto Blaine's hand and pulling him out of his seat, "We are going to take a trip to Zonko's. Personally, I could do without one or two extra joke shops, but I think you'll love it." Kurt smiled at Blaine as he turned to the other two students, "We'll be back. Don't move from the table, we'll come back soon, and we'll all go back to Hogwarts together, alright? Now play nice, boys." Kurt grinned as he pulled Blaine rather forcefully out the pub.

Blaine stumbled over a pebble once they were outside, as Blaine looked at Kurt wildly, "What… what are you doing?'

Kurt finally slowed down, and let go of Blaine's hand, blushing lightly, "Sorry," he muttered as he shrugged, "Those two obviously need some time alone to talk through everything. We should give them some privacy."

Blaine sighed, "I just hope they actually do talk about it, than just sitting there awkwardly until we come back…"

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Knowing Draco, he's probably not going to initiate anything. He got into quite some trouble for speaking up in the past, and…" Kurt shook his head, "Anyways, Zonko's?"

Blaine, not wanting to push Kurt, understanding that they must have had a rough past, with everything that went on in the war, nodded and grinned, slipping his hand back into Kurt's and started swinging their arms in time to their footsteps, happily and started walking forwards, "To Zonko's!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling on their hands and turned around, "Zonko's is in the other direction, you idiot."

Kurt smiled affectionately at Blaine as Blaine snorted, muttering an, "I knew that," under his breath as he let himself be pulled by the hand over to the joke shop.

* * *

><p>Harry waited for Blaine and Kurt's return for what he swore was over an hour, though it might have been only 10 minutes. He had not said a word to Draco since Kurt and Blaine left for the joke shop. Draco sipped at his butterbeer quietly as he kept his eyes downcast. Harry didn't understand it. Why was Draco so quiet? Usually, Draco would have taken any chance to throw insults at Harry, and yet here they were, sitting across from each other, not insults, no fights, but no talking either. Harry wanted to know what happened to Draco, for him to be so withdrawn and silent, and yet Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything to Draco.<p>

Then it hit him, Draco must hate him. No, of course Draco would hate him. Afterall, Harry couldn't prevent the Dementor's kiss from befalling onto his father. Harry had been at the Malfoy's trial after the war. Harry had to do what he thought was right. So he testified for the Malfoys. He recalled Draco helping him out during the war, not giving him in to Voldemort, throwing him his wand, just everything. Draco had been perfect in the war, Harry knew he owed him his life. He also recalled Mrs. Malfoy claiming he was dead, to Voldemort. If Harry owned more than one life, he bet they'd all end up belonging to the Malfoys. That was just how much he felt in debt to them. So he testified for them.

Mr. Malfoy, though, at this point had gone completely insane. After the fall of his master, he went mad. Mr. Malfoy claimed that Voldemort wasn't dead, even though Harry had seen the Dark Lord turn to ashes with his own very eyes. Mr. Malfoy said that Voldemort would be back, and he'd come kill Harry for ruining his plans. Because all of the Elder Malfoy's insane claims, Harry didn't have enough evidence proving the Senior Malfoy's innocence, and therefore was punished with the Dementor's Kiss. Harry regretted it to this day, that he couldn't save everyone from the Malfoy family. Even though Harry couldn't stand the Elder Malfoy, he thought that Draco loved his father. Afterall, Draco was always talking about him, always singing his praises, was always so proud to be a Malfoy.

Harry sighed, the guilt eating him up at the point, when he heard palms hitting the table loudly and the screech of a chair, and he looked up to see that Draco had gotten up.

"Ok, this is stupid. I know you hate me, and can't stand me being in the same room as you, so I'm just going to leave." Draco mutters, the self-loath dripping off of every word.

Harry grabs his wrist quickly before Draco could walk out the door, as he looked at the blonde in confusion, "What? Wait, no. No, I don't hate you, Malfoy. I don't." Harry said as Draco looked at him in disbelief. "Really. Why… why don't you sit down? I… I'm sure Kurt's going to kill you if you leave. Afterall he said that he wanted to see us here when they got back…"

Draco sighed, and as if he just knew Kurt would hex his balls off if he left now, went back to his seat.

"Look, Malfoy… Draco." Harry's hand moved from Draco's wrist to clasp over his hand, "Draco, I know we haven't been on good terms, and we've had our differences in the past… but, I'd like to get to know you." Harry said earnestly, unconsciously rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of Draco's hand as the blonde doesn't move.

Draco sighed, eyes glistening a little bit with unshed tears and frustration as he looked straight into Harry's startling green eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered, and Harry looked at him in confusion, not quite understanding what he was doing wrong. "Are you always trying to speak to me and be nice to me because you want me to feel guilty? To feel sorry? To feel absolutely miserable for what I did to you? Because it's working and I hate it." Draco elaborates as he all but breaks down and sobs infront of Harry.

Shocked at the sudden outburst, Harry is suddenly extremely grateful that their table was tucked in the back corner of the pub, away from most of the other customers, as he scoots his chair closer to Draco, hand never leaving the blonde's. Draco doesn't pull away, he just stares hard at the table, and willing his tears away. Taking in a breath slowly, Harry spoke quietly beside Draco, "You know, I don't blame you for anything that you did during the war. I even… even wanted to thank you. Because you saved me. Not just once, but multiple times. I owe you my life, Draco," Harry said softly.

Draco scoffed, heart skipping a beat when he finally realized that Harry called him by his first name, and muttered, "You owe me nothing, Harry. One the contrary, I'm the one who owes you my life. You're the one who bailed my mother and I out of Azkaban."

Harry's hand suddenly freezes over Draco's as he tightens his grip over the pale hand, and looked earnestly in Draco's beautiful silver eyes with a pained expression on his face, "Draco, I'm so, _so_ sorry. Your father, I couldn't save him. I couldn't prevent him from getting the Dementor's Kiss. I wanted to save you, all of you. But, I guess I just don't have the power. And you do not know how much I regret it, Draco. I'm sorry."

Draco looked at Harry, slightly shocked at the apology before sniffling a little bit turning his hand so his palm faced upwards and intertwined Harry's fingers with his, giving it a tight squeeze, "No, Harry. Stop it. You shouldn't feel guilty. You saved me. You saved my mother. My father he… he wasn't a good person. Never was. I miss him, yeah. He was my father. But ever since sixth year, I stopped viewing him as my father. He gets what he deserves. So, Harry, please, don't feel guilty about it. You did all you could do, no, you did more than that. And… thank you,"

Harry looked over at Draco and gave a small smile, "So, friends?"

Draco looked at Harry haughtily, nose turned up, "You dare reject my friendship a second time and I will hex you to next year, Potter."

Harry laughed, pulling his hand away from Draco's as he stuck it out between them, "This time, I'll be the one extending my hand in friendship." Nudging his hand forward a little bit more, he said, "Harry Potter."

Draco gave a small smile, shaking his head and clasped his hand to Harry's, giving a hearty shake as he said, "Draco Malfoy."

"So, Malfoy, what do you think of Kurt and Blaine? An insane pair, aren't they?" Harry grinned.

Draco snorted, "Kurt hasn't stopped talking about that kid for a week already. And now that he's discovered someone who's interested in muggle fashion as much as him, he's never going to let the poor boy go."

Harry laughed, "Blaine's the same. Poor boy's in denial though."

"Who's in denial, now?"

Harry turned to see Kurt and Blaine grinning at him, in Blaine's hand was a small paper bag with what Harry assumed were Zonko's products. "Took you two long enough." Harry said, as the two took their seats.

"Sorry. I literally had to drag Blaine out of the shop, I swear, he would've lived in that shop if he was allowed to." Kurt rolled his eyes, taking a sip of Draco's butterbeer, since his was long gone before the pair had left to Zonko's.

Blaine shrugged, taking a large gulp out of Harry's mug as Harry glared at him, "That shop was totally awesome though. It's got nothing on George's shop, but it's still amazing. Did you know there are candies that'll change your skin blue? We could be freakin' Avatars!"

The other three boys just looked at Blaine with blank expressions on their faces as Blaine rolled his eyes, "Nevermind. Muggle thing."

Kurt snorted, "You are such a muggle, Blaine." Blaine pouted, as Kurt got up, "Anyways, ready to head back?"

The group started walking towards the carriages as Harry and Draco were talking about their Potions essay, which, obviously, Harry had not yet even touched. Draco was fussing over how Harry really should keep up with his homework, or he might just fail, as Harry complained that Draco was just as bad as Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed out that there _was_ a reason they were Head Boy and Head Girl, afterall.

Kurt and Blaine walked a few steps behind the other two as they smiled to each other, as they shared a high five. "I'd say this is going pretty well, don't you?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled, nudging Kurt's shoulder lightly in affection, "Yeah. Thanks for helping out."

Kurt smirked, "Oh, we're not done yet, Blaine Warbler. Onto phase two."

* * *

><p><em>So now you know that Kurt and Draco are not a couple! I have their relationship all planned out, but I won't spoil it just yet. Everyone will just have to wait until Kurt and Draco's background story is revealed.<em>

_And again, I'm going to repeat, I will not be putting the lyrics to well-known songs into this. I'm pretty sure most of you have heard the song, and you can always google the lyrics, if you wish._

_And I've hit (and passed) the 20 reviews mark! Thank you to every who reviewed, and, again, I'm so sorry I've neglected this for so long. I hope I won't be taking such a huge break again._

_Reviews are loved! Feel free to electronically slap me across the face for neglecting this story for such a long time, in the reviews._

_Next Chapter: Kurt comes face to face with a homophobic bully and seeks Blaine's advice. Harry and Draco don't know how to get closer with each other, though they both wish to. Maybe they just need another push from Kurt and Blaine._


End file.
